historischefanficfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Legenden von Bosrebb: Hans und die Croollon-Armee
Vorwort Die Legenden von Bosrebb beschreiben die abenteuerlichen Geschichten, welche auf und in der näheren Umgebung der Insel Bosrebb spielen. Auf diesem Inselparadis geschah schon vor Ankunft der Menschen einiges an merkwürdigem und manchmal sogar gefährlichem. Der erste Teil dieser Legenden erzählt die Geschichte von einem alten General der, um an die größte auf Bosrebb nur denkbare Macht zu gelangen, einen verhängnisvollen Fehler begeht. Und von einem Jungen, der nur mit Hilfe seiner Freunde diesen Fehler wieder ausbügeln darf. Vorgeschichte Die Wurzeln, welche den ersten Teil der Legenden überhaupt enstehen haben lassen, reichen weit zurück. Etwa 500 Jahre vor Beginn dieser Geschichte. Zu dieser Zeit wollte der damalige Graf und der Bosrebbrat zusammen mithilfe anderer magiebegabter Völker aus einem heute unbekannten Grund sämtliche Energien von Bosrebb und Umgebung bündeln um eine nie dagewesene Machtquelle für das Gute zu erschaffen. So größenwahnsinnig das auch klingen mag, geschafft haben sie es. Doch es kam zu einer, nicht näher erwähnten, Katastrophe, welche das Leben des Grafens forderte. Jedenfalls verteilte sich ein Großteil dieser gebündelten Macht wieder, bis auf einen kleinen Rest. Ein Rest, der jedoch immer noch so viel Kräfte in sich trug, dass derjenige, der sich diese Macht aneignet über Kräfte jenseits aller Vorstellungskraft verfügen solle. Man nannte sie N'iedlich '''o'bszöne 'M'acht 'o'hne er'm'''essliche '''A'n't'''eile '''r'iesiger 'e'nergien, kurz Nomomatre. Vielleicht mag die Legende etwas mit dieser Macht übertrieben haben, doch in den falschen Händen ist und blieb sie gefährlich. Desshalb beschlossen die Gräfin, der Bosrebbrat und alle anderen Beteiligten stillschweigen zu wahren und die nachträglich, in Nomomatrex umgenannte, Macht zu versiegeln. Ein großer Krieger mit dem Namen Mimosa wurde damit beauftragt. Ihm gelang es Teile dieser Macht in vier seiner perönlichen Gegenstände zu binden und gab diese in Obhut mächtiger Wächter. Die restliche Macht wurde an einem unbekannten Ort verwahrt. Doch es wurde eine Karte angelegt, für den Fall, dass diese Macht dringend gebraucht wird. Sie wurde ebenfalls Nomomatrex getauft und auf ihr ist der exakte Weg zur Macht verzeichnet. Diese Karte wurde nun zu einem der größten Schätzes des Grafengeschlechts und sollte nun für sehr lange Zeit in den geheimen Archiven des Schlosses ruhen... Das Rad der Zeit drehte sich weiter, doch 65 Jahre vor Beginn der ersten Geschichte zogen erneut finstere Wolken am Horziont auf: Der Unmut der Bevölkerung wuchs, Zwietracht zwischen Magiern und Kriegern wurde gesäht und Kriegsgerüchte wurden laut. Der damalige Graf Gyrod von Nüsske versuchte vergeblich mit der Drachenkönigin Mir-rhy diesem Treiben einhalt zu gebieten. Eineinhalb Jahre später beging Graf Gyrod von Nüsske einen schweren Fehler: Er floh mit seiner Frau Sibylle, seinem Sohn Lyrod und dem Bosrebbrat von Bosrebb auf ein kleines Inselchen, etwas von Bosrebb entfernt und ließ sein Volk scheinbar im Stich. So sah es dieses auch, weshalb ein Krieg fast unausweichlich schien. Die Anfeindungen zwischen Zauberen und Kriegern wurde heftiger, es kam zu ersten Auseinandersetzungen und etwa 63 Jahre vor Beginn der ersten Geschichte brach der Krieg aus. Es war ein schrekliches Gemetzel: Reihen von Kriegern fielen noch während sie auf die Magier zustürmten - von eben jenen mit Magie niedergestreck. Aber umso blutiger wurden diese dann von den Kämpfern niedergemetzelt, denen es gelang zu ihnen vorzudringen. Drei Jahre lang währte diese grausamte Zeit. Im letzten Jahr erreichte der Krieg noch einmal einen grausigen Höhepunkt: Die in die Enge getriebenen Magier brachen mit ihren Vorsätzen, griffen zur schwarzen Magie, beschworen unzählige bösartige Monster aus der Finsterins und ließen diese auf die Krieger los. Gegen ende des dritten Jahren fand die letzte Schlacht auf dem inzwischen komplett verwüsteten altem Schlachtfeld statt. Die mittlerweile auf beiden Seiten stark reduzierten Reihen von Kriegern und Magiern stand sich gegenüber und wollte gerade den Kampf beginnen, als eine ruhige, aber feste Stimme einhalt gebot. Die verdutzen Kämper und Zauberer hielten tatsächlich inne: Sie kannten diese Stimme, wenngleich nicht so entschlossen wie an diesem Tag. Es war der junge Lyrod von Nüsske, der diesem Treiben einfach mit ein paar Worten einhalt gebot. Er wurde von seinem Vater all die Jahre zu einem Erzmagier und Alchemisten ausgebildet und nun setzte er eine erste Amtshandlung als neuer Graf. Mit einer einfachen Handbewegung versetzte er die Monster in eine Starre, um sich voll und ganz den Kämpfenden zuzuwenden. Er nahm sich die Zeit alle anzuhören und öffnete ihnen die Augen: Sie waren bloß auf an den Haaren herbeigezogene Gerüchte hereingefallen und bekämpften sich wegen nichts und wieder nichts. Als diese Erkenntnis einigermaßen verdaut war, war der Krieg vorbei. Beide Parteien legten die Waffen nieder und die Meisten bereuten ehrlich ihre Taten. Doch es gab auch die Unverbesserlichen, vor allem die alten Veteranen, welche sich nicht umstimmen lassen wollten. Sie bekamen die Höchststrafe: Verbannung. Dem Rest wurde eine Wiedereingliederung in die Gesellschaft ermöglicht. Doch sie mussten ihre Schuld durch freiwilige Hilfe bei den verschiedensten Aufgaben abarbeiten. Die ersten Jahre nach dem Kriege waren voll von diplomatischen Arbeiten, sie es mit den anderen Völkern oder mit dem eigenen, immerhin hat das Grafengeschlecht durch die Flucht von Gyrod von Nüsske stark an Vertrauen eingebüst. Die Verbannten versuchten zuerst einige Zeit lang auf Bosrebb unterzutauchen, aber überall wurden sie wiedererkannt und vertrieben. So zogen sie sich verbittert zurück und die meisten von ihnen sollten irgendwo einsam und verlassen sterben und von der Geschichte vergessen werden... ...bis auf einen von ihnen! Ein alter General mit dem Namen Xaver Kugenheim hat 60 Jahre seit Kriegsende irgendwo im verborgenen gelebt und auf Rache gesinnt. Mithilfe eines magischen Monokels hatte der General die Wege der Magie und Alchemie beschritten um seine Kraft zu erhalten und sein Leben zu verlängern. Doch damit nicht genug. Er will ewiges Leben und ewige Macht besitzen und bis zum Ende aller Tage auf Bosrebb leben und der neue Graf werden! Der Zufall spielte ihm die Legende der Nomomatrex in die Hände und ein weiterer die Gewissheit, dass sich die Karte zu ihr gut verwahrt im Schloss des Grafen befindet. So heckte der General all die Jahre einen finstern Plan aus und nach 60 Jahren sollte er Früchte tragen. Kugenheimer konstruierte eine kleine Katastrophe, die den Grafen und den Bosrebbrat aus ihrem Schloss und weit weg von der Grafschaft locken wird. Natürlich war ihm auch bewusst, dass der Graf das Schloss nicht unbewacht oder ohne Schutz verlassen wird, weshalb sich Kugenheimer etwas ausgedacht hat: Er will die finsterste schwarze Magie nutzen um ein mächtiges, loyales Wesen zu erschaffen. So erschuf er eine amorphe Kreatur, welche ein Meister der schwarzen Künste und ein passabler Kämpfer mit dem Schwert ist. Er gab dieser Kreatur einen Namen, der in die Geschichte eingehen wird: Hans! Mit seiner Hilfe wollte der General ins Schloss einbrechen, sämtliche Zeugen zum schweigen bringen und diese Karte in seine Gewalt bringen. Anschließend soll Hans die Drecksarbeit bei der Suche nach der Nomomatrex erledigen und Kugenheimer vor drohenden Gefahren beschützen. Kurz: Hans sollte die Aufgabe eines Leibwächters und Dieners übernehmen. Was der General aber nicht wusste - dieser altbekannte verborgene Haken bei der Verwendung angeblicher grenzenloser finsterer Kräfte - war, dass Hans ein eigenes Bewusstsein, einen eigenen Charakter und eine gesunde Menge an Stolz besaß. Er war keine willenlose Existenz sondern ein denkendes, fühlendes Wesen. Aus diesem Grund war er von seiner Aufgabe, die sein Schöpfer für ihn vorsah, wenig angetan. Natürlich hätte er sich in sein Schicksal fügen könne, aber dann wäre dieser ganze Text umsonst geschrieben... Nein! Hans fasste einen eigenen Plan: Er wird sich selbst diese Macht aneignen, um die Welt zu erobern und seinen Schöpfer kurzerhand unschädlich machen. Doch wie will er es ganz alleine schaffen? Dies leuchtete auch ihm ein, weshalb er seinen Plan weiter ausbaute. Er wird sich eine Armee schaffen. Eine Armee wie es sie nur einmal geben wird: Verrückt, wild, vielleicht ein wenig doof und unempfindlich gegen über jegliche körperliche Gewalt. Ja in seinem Kopf fasste Hans die Vorstellung einer Armee, wie es sie nur einmal auf Bosrebb geben wird: Die Croollon-Armee! Mit diesem Gedanken im Schädel läutete Hans eine neue dunkel Zeit nach dem Krieg ein: Die Eroberungszeit der Croollons! Noch kann er ja nicht ahnen, dass er auf einen Widersacher treffen wird, der (ohne es selbst zu wissen) vom Grafen als der Bewahrer des Friedens für die nahe Zukunft auserwählt wurde... ''' Die machen mit Gute: * Graf Lyrod von Nüsske * Gräfin Thea von Nüsske * Sepp * James * Brax * Drachenkönigin Mir-rhy Weniger wichtige Personen: * Sepp's Mutter Renja * Sepp's Vater Karl * Alchemist Richard Pampelberg * Eulmert Sonstige: Die Bibliothekarin Tanja, welche eine Freundin von Sepp's Mutter ist, aber nich verstehen kann, warum sie geheiratet hat. Sie hilft während der Abwesenheit des Grafen in der Schlossbliothek aus. Sonst ist sie meist unterwegs. Der Bosrebbrat zu Zeit des ersten Teils setzt sich aus folgenden Personen zusammen: Dem offensiven Mentalmagier Balthasar, welcher mit 64 Jahren das älteste Mitglied ist. Dann der auf Heilung bezogene Tobias (51 Jahre), der oftmals einfach Tobi genannt wird. Zu guter letzt das junge Ehepaar Günther (32) und Silke (29) Fossem, beides Naturmagier, die nebenbei ihren Blumen- und Kräuterladen "Fossems Blossems" betreiben. Böse: Die Croollon-Armee: * Hans, der Erschaffer und Anführer der Armee * Schlamper * Die Croollon-Armee Weniger wichtig: * General Xaver Kugenheim * Grimras Neutral (aber mehr dem Guten zugewandt): Die Wächter, vier in der Vorgeschichte erwähnte, Wesen, welche auf ganz Bosrebb verstreut sind und jeder von ihnen bewacht einen der vier Gegenstände, in denen ein Teil der Macht gebannt ist. * Koros * Isskor * Guaris * Kahn-a-Gon Und in unzähligen kleinen Auftritten sämtliche Völker von Bosrebb. Wissenswertes über die große Macht Nomomatrex Wie schon in der Vorgeschichte zu lesen war, ist die N'iedlich '''o'bszöne 'M'acht 'o'hne er'm'''essliche '''A'n't'''eile '''r'iesiger 'e'nergien nur ein Teil einer viel größeren Macht gewesen, die sich allerdings wieder verflüchtigt hat. Aber auch die Nomomatrex allein ist so stark, dass - so sagt man es sich jedenfalls - sie niemals von einem Lebewesen im ganzen absorbiert werden kann. Der Volksmund berichtet von zwei Häflten der Nomomatrex, von denen man nur eine erlangen kann: Die Böse, welche nur aus Kraft und Energie besteht oder die Gute, die seinen Träger zwar auch verstärkt, aber nur im Kampf gegen das Böse einsetzbar ist. Auch, so erzählt man sich, bekommt man nur die Hälfte der Macht, der man eher enstpricht. '''Prolog Hier nun beginnen die Legenden von Bosrebb... Es ist später Abend in der Grafschaft Nüsske geworden und die meisten Bewohner schlafen entweder schon oder sind gerade dabei zu Abend zu essen. Eines jedoch haben alle gemeinsam: Sie sind in ihren Häusern - bis auf einen. Eine in grüne Roben gehüllte Gestallt bahnt sich einen Weg aus der Siedlung und folgt zielfindig einem Feldweg, der geradewegs zum Schloss des Grafen von Nüsske führt. Es war ein, für den Frühling, ziemlich heißer und schwüler Tag gewesen, weshalb sich nun die ersten Vorboten eines Gewitters in Form eines frischen, kräftigen Windes und finsterer Wolken am Horizont zeigen. "Das solche Dinge dem Grafen immer erst zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten einfallen!", schimpfte die Gestallt vor sich hin und zog die Kapuze seiner Robe zurück, damit er den frischen Wind geniesen kann. Es war ein älterer Mann mit einem langen, weißen Rauschebart (welche das fehlende Kopfhaar bestimmt mengenmäßig ersetzen hätte können...) und gutmütigen, grauen Augen. Genauer gesagt, war des Balthasar, das älteste Mitglied des Bosrebbrates, dessen Aufgabe es ist zusammen mit dem Grafen Entscheidungen oder Probleme zu lösen. Trotz seiner 64 Jahre war der Mentalmagier aber noch gut in Schuss, nur der lange Marsch von seiner Hütte bis zum Schloss ließ seine alten Gelenke jedesmal protestieren. Balthasar blieb kurz stehen und schweifte mit seinem Blick über die kleinen Haine, Wiesen und Flüsse, bevor er sich mit beiden Händen sorgsam an den Gelenken rieb und sich sein Gesicht ein wenig vor Schmerzen verzerrte. "Ich hoffe bloss, dass er wirklich so wichtig ist!", schimpfte das Ratsmitglied bei dieser Gelegenheit weiter, "Ansonsten soll mich der Graf gefälligst huckepack nach Hause tragen!" Eine besonders starke Windböe holte den Alten aus seinen Gedanken und veranlasste ihn dazu sich, soweit es seine alten Knochen erlaubten, etwas mehr zu beeilen. Er wollte nicht auch noch Nass werden... Viele mühsame Schritte später war das Schloss des Grafen endlich in Reichweite. Es war zwar kein riesiges oder gar pompöses Schloss; eher schlicht und einfach gehalten; dennoch war es im Vergleich zu den einfachen Hütten und Häusern der normalen Bewohner ziemlich beeindruckend. Doch Balthasar hat keine Zeit zum Staunen - wenn er es überhaupt täte immerhin war er ja schon zig mal hier - denn langsam aber sicher schob sich eine schwarze Wolkenfront in seine Richtung und erstes Donnergrollen war zu hören. Schnell spurtete er die letzen Meter zum großen, dunklen Holztor; in dem auf der linken Hälfte eine kleinere Tür noch zusätzlich eingefügt war, und klopfte heftig. Wenige Augenblicke später nur öffnete sich die Tür und heraus trat eine mannshohe, rosa Gestalt, welche in edle Dienstkleidung gesteckt war und ihre Arme sondersamerweise auf dem Kopf hatte. Es war James, der Hausdiener des Schlosses, welcher einst aus einem Experiment des Grafen hervorging und seitdem alle im Schloss anfallenden Arbeiten in Sachen Haushalt, Küche etc. erledigt. "Ah, Sie sind es Herr Balthasar! Guten Abend! Bitte treten sie ein.", sprach James, als er den Gast erkannt hatte und machte eine kurze Verneigung. "Gleichfalls einen guten Abend James.", meinte Balthasar, als er ins Schloss trat und James im Begriff war ihm die Robe abzunehmen. "Danke, das geht schon.", winkte das Ratsmitglied ab und sah sich um, "Sind die anderen drei schon im Versammlungsraum?" Der Hausdiener nickte und fügte hinzu: "Sie sind der letzte der fehlte Herr Balthasar. Aber heute findet die Versammlung im Turmzimmer statt." "Im Turmzimmer?! Beim gehörnten Drachen! Dann muss es ja wichtig sein!", entfuhr es dem Alten bei dieser Erkenntnis, denn normalerweise versammelt sich der Bosrebbrat regelmässig in einem einfachen Raum der nahe des Eingangsbereiches ist. Das Turmzimmer, ein edler Saal im Nordturm, hält nur bei ganz besonderen Anlässen als Beratungszimmer her. Von dieser scheinbaren Dringlichkeit überwältigt, vergas Balthasar sogar seine müden Knochen und hastete die Treppen hinauf und zwar so schnell, dass selbst der flinke James kaum hinterherkam. Erst vor der Tür lies er sich eine kleine Verschnaufspause. "Also lieber Herr Balthasar! Ihr solltet euch nicht so hetzen.", hörte er plötzlich eine zarte Frauenstimme sprechen und sah die liebliche Gräfin Thea von Nüsske in einem grünlichen Kleid vor ihm. "Nun werteste Gräfin, um eure Schönheit zu sehen würde ich mich sogar noch etwas anstrengen!", meinte Balthasar mit einem Lächeln, bis es ihm einfiel. "Ist der Graf etwa auch schon da?", fragte er in der Sorge wirklich der allerletze zu sein. "Mein Gemahl? Nein noch nicht. Er wollte warten bis sich alle versammelt haben.", antworte die Gräfin und meinte zu James, der gerade die Treppe herauf kam, "James würdest du bitte meinem Mann bescheid geben, und sagen dass alle da sind?" James verneigte sich tief und entgegnete: "Natürlich edle Gräfin! Ich werde Hochgeboren sofort in Kenntniss setzen." Mit diesen Worten ging James wieder die Treppe hinab und war bald aus Balthasars und Theas Augen verschwunden. "Wollen wir dann schon mal?", fragte Thea und riss Balthasar aus seinen Gedanken. Er ertappte sich gerade selbst dabei, dass er die Gräfin mal wieder wie ein schönes Gemälde betrachtet hatte. Sie war ja aber auch schön anzusehen: Ihre Haut war zart, ihr rotes Haar glänzend und voll, ihre hellblauen Augen so unschuldig wie ein Felswasserquell und ihre Figur wunderbar grazil und kräftig zugleich. -Schwer vorstellbar das sie eigentlich schon weit über 70 Jahre alt war. Andererseits wiederum auch nicht, sofern man das Grafengeschlecht besser kannte. Wie dem auch sei... Mit einem "Oh? Natürlich!", öffnete Balthasar verlegen die Tür und war heilfroh, dass die Gräfin eintrat ohne sein errötetes Gesicht zu sehen. Im inneren des Turmzimmers warteten bereits die anderen drei Mitglieder des Bosrebbrates: Tobias, von allen bloß Tobi genannt, ein hochgewachsener angehender "Fünfziger" mit kurzen, strubeligen schwarzen Haaren und graublauen Augen. Dann der junge Günther Fossem, der mit seinen strohblonden Haaren schon von weitem hervorstach und seine noch ein wenig jüngere Frau Silke Fossem, welche ihre hellbraunen Haare stets zu einem Zopf flechtete. Beide waren etwa drei Köpfe kleiner als Tobi und hatten alle beide hellgrüne Augen. "Na Balthasar? Haben dich deine alten Knochen noch hierherbringen können?", meinte Tobi scherzend, während er auf seinem fast zu kleinem Stuhl versuchte angenehm zu sitzen. "Bis mich meine alten Knochen nicht mehr tragen können wirst du schon im Schaukelstuhl sitzen!", entegnete Balthasar nicht minder komisch, "Aber jetzt mal im Ernst: Wisst ihr was der Graf von uns will?" "Leider nein.", antwortete Günther, der nun am Gespräch teilnahm und seine Frau ergänzte: "Er hat uns nur telepathisch mitgeteilt, dass es dringend ist. Aber bestimmt wisst auch ihr, edle Gräfin, weshalb wir uns hier versammeln sollen." "Ja, aber ihr müsst euch noch Gedulden bis auch der Graf da ist.", antwortete die Gräfin, "Er hat nämlich darauf bestanden, dass wirklich erst alle hier vesammelt sein müssen." Aufgeregtes Gemurmel hallte durch den Raum. Was kann so wichtig sein, dass selbst die Gräfin es nicht vorzeitig verraten darf? Nach einigen Augenblicken ungeduldigen Wartens öffnete sich dann die Tür... ...aber herein trat nur James, der leichthändig ein schmuckes Holztablett mit sechs; aus edlem Prozelan gefertigten; Tassen balancierte und es auf den Tisch stellte. Als er die Enttäuschung der Ratsmitglieder sah erklärte er: "Hochgeboren wird jeden Moment da sein. Möchte jemand eine Tasse Tee?" "Was für einen denn?", fragte Tobi um die Wartezeit etwas zu verkürzen. "Zappelpappel-Tee der Herr.", war James' Antwort. "Gut ich nehm einen, was belebenden kann man immer brauchen." "Sehr wohl.", entgenete James und reiche Tobi die Tasse, "Kann ich die Damen und sie Herr Balthasar auch dafür begeistern?" Alle nickten zustimmen und so gab es wenigstens eine Beschäftigung - auch wenn es nur Teetrinken war. Dann endlich öffnete sich die Tür ein weiteres Mal und diesmal war es auch wirklich der Graf der eintrat. Sofort setzten alle ihre Tassen ab und standen auf. Graf Lyrod von Nüsske war ein stattlicher Mann mit tiefschwarzem Haar, einem dichten Schnauzbart und dunkelbraunen Augen die Entschlossenheit aber auch Güte ausstrahlten. Als er den versammelten Rat, seine Gemahlin und James erblickte huschte ein zufriedenes Lächeln über sein Gesicht und er erklärte mit einer Handbewegung die Beratung für eröffnet. "Verehrte Bosrebbratmitglieder zu allererst möchte ich euch dafür danken, dass ihr trotz dieser unmöglichen Zeit zügig eingetroffen seit.", begann er und setzte sich, "Ihr fragt euch sicherlich, was so dringend sein kann, das ich euch herrufen lasse. Nun ich fasse mich kurz: Ein Unbekannter hat den Versuch unternommen das Siegel des Dustermeeres aufzubrechen!" Ein entsetztes Raunen hallte durch den Raum. "Das Dustermeer aufbrechen?!", entfuhr es Balthasar entsetzt, "Das Gefängnis dieser ganzen beschworenen Monster und was da noch finsteres herumkreucht? Beim gehörnten Drachen, wer würde so etwas wollen?" "Da ist ja schändlich!", empörten sich Günther und Silke und hielten sich schützend an den Händen. Auch Tobi schluckte betroffen und selbst in den Augen der Gräfin spiegelte sich Furcht wieder. Mit einer weiteren Handbewegung gebot der Graf Ruhe um fortzufahren: "Ich weiß es hört sich schrecklich an, doch glücklicherweise oder eher vielleicht seltsamerweise beließ es dieser Unbekannte bei diesem einen Versuch." "Den guten Mächten sei Dank!", sprach Balthasar erleichtert, "Aber wenn es nur bei dem Versuch geblieben ist, du uns aber trotzdem rufst, muss doch etwas immer noch passiert sein. Richtig?" "Ganz recht alter Freund!", bestätigte der Graf, "Das Siegel hat einen ziemlichen Knacks abbekommen und ist somit verwundbar geworden." Ein gleißend heller Blitz gefolgt von einem lauten Donnern verlieh den Worten des Grafen noch mehr Wirkung - und zeigte nebenbei auch die aktuelle Wetterlage an. Graf Lyrod sah zu seiner Frau um ihr zu bestätigen, dass sie das Vorhaben erklären darf. Sie stand sogleich auf und begann damit. "Da das Siegel wie gesagt nun verwundbar ist müssen wir auf das Dustermeer hinaus segeln und es wieder erneuern. Doch das geht nur wenn der gesamte Bosrebbrat, der Graf und ich selbst gemeinsam vorgehen. Was bedeuted, dass das Schloss bis auf James leer sein wird." "Nun dann werden wir eben wieder den üblichen magischen Schild hochziehen und das war's.", meinte Tobi lapidar. Nun erhielt der Graf wieder das Wort. "Du magst vielleicht rechthaben Tobi, aber an diesr Dustermeersache ist etwas faul, dass spüre ich in allen Knochen. Ich meine denkt doch mal nach: Jemand versucht nur ein einziges Mal das Siegel zu brechen und knackst es nur an, doch sorgt somit dafür, dass das Schloss fast leersteht." Der Bosrebbrat nickte zustimmend, denn es klang einleuchtend und schockierend zugleich. Obwohl dies ganz offentsichtlich ein Plan war, um fast alle mächtigen Magier aus der Grafschaft zu bekommen, mussten sie trotzdem weg, wollten sie nicht, dass vielleicht noch schlimmeres Unglück über sie hereinbrach. "Und wenn wir noch jemanden im Schloss unterbringen?", schlug Silke Fossem vor, "Ich meine damit nicht wie üblich Tanja, die reisende Bibliothekarin sondern noch einen oder eine Magierin." "Ein guter Vorschlag.", meinte Graf Lyrod von Nüsske und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch seinen dichten Schnauzer, "Hast du da an jemand bestimmtes gedacht?" "Nun ja um genau zu sein an Renja, die Tochter von Reiner und Ingrid dem angesehenen Magierehepaar, die den Landwirt Karl geheiratet hat.", antwortete Silke. (Und hat somit dem Autor dieser Geschihte und ihren Lesern endlich verraten wie Renjas Eltern heißen. Vielen Dankt Silke.) "Ich zerschlage höchst ungern diese Hoffnung, doch ich weiß, dass Renja und Karl schon Übermorgen ab Mittag nach Bernik segeln um Renjas Eltern zu besuchen.", wante Balthasar besorgt ein. Es enstand eine beklemmende Schweigeminute in der nur das Rauschen des Windes und des Regens zu hören waren. Alle sahen sehr bedrückt aus, immerhin war Renja die einzige gute Magierin, die als Wächterin des Schlosses in Frage kommen würde. Doch der Graf schien noch etwas zu wissen ja sein Gesicht hellte sich regelrecht auf. "Dann ist es also nun soweit...", murmelte er hablaut. Er erhob sich und bedeudete, dass er etwas verkünden wollte. "Verehrte Ratsmitglieder ich habe noch eine Person die sich dem Schutz des Schlosses widmen kann." Erstaunt wurde er angesehen. "Wer soll dass denn sein?", entfuhr es Tobi ungläubig. "Es ist Renjas und Karls Junge.", war die Antwort. "Meinst du Sepp?!", empörte sich Balthasar, "Bei allem was recht ist, aber der Junge kann noch nicht mal richtig zaubern. zudem wird der ja bestimmt mit seinen Eltern nach Bernik segeln." "Berechtigte Kritik Balthsar, doch glaube mir: Ich habe gute Gründe warum ich ihn vorschlage, außerdem habe ich in Erfahrung bringen können, dass er zuhause bleibt.", entgegnete der Graf ruhig. "Naja...", meinte Balthasar und zupfte an seinem langen Bart herum, "Wenn du wirklich meinst. Aber was sagen die anderen dazu?" Er sah in die Runde und Günther begann. "Wir haben ja keine anderen Optionen mehr offen. Außerdem schlägt der Graf nicht ohne Grund ein Kind für diese Aufgabe vor." "Das meine ich auch.", stimmte Silke zu und Tobi beschränkte sich auf ein zustimmendes Nicken. Der Gräfin war die Antwort ebenfalls anzusehen, weshalb der Graf von Nüsske fortfuhr. "Dann hat der Rat also entschieden! Der Junge Sepp wird zusammen mit James und Tanja im Schloss verweilen bis wir wieder zurück sind. Damit erkläre ich diese Versammlung für beendet." Alle erhoben sich und vor allem Tobi war froh endlich von diesem kleinen Stuhl herunterzukommen. "Da draußen immer noch so ein Sauwetter herrscht schlage ich vor, ihr bleibt heute Nacht im Schloss und geht erst morgen eure Sachen für die Reise vorbereiten.", bot der Graf an. "Da sage ich nicht nein.", meinte Balthasar und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster um zu sehen, dass es in Strömen regnete. Die anderen Rastmitglieder nickten zustimmend, weshalb James vorrauseilte - wieselflink die leeren Tassen einsammelnd - um die Gästezimmer vorzubereiten... Etwa eine Stunde später sitzt der Graf, mit einer weiteren Tasse warm dampfenden Tees, in einem bequemen Sessel vor dem Kamin einer seiner Privatgemächer. Doch er entspannte sich nicht völlig. Er wartete lediglich auf James. Und genau dieser trat auch schon, völllig regenass, ein. "Das Gewitter ist immer noch in vollem Gange Hochgeboren.", berichtete der Hausdiener, während er seine Krawatte auswrang. "Ich habe draußen kurz nach dem rechten gesehen. Im Übrigen sind die Gästezimmer hergerichtet, der Bosrebbrat einquartiert, die edle Gräfin in der Bibliothek und das Abendessen so gut wie fertig.", berichtete James ausführlicher und verneigte sich. "Sehr gut. Aber das Abendessen werde ich fertig machen, denn für dich habe ich eine viel wichtigere Aufgabe.", sprach der Graf und erhob sich, "Folge mir bitte." "Natürlich Hochgeboren." So verließen Beide das Privatgemach und der Graf führte James in sein Alchemielabor, ein abgeschotteter Raum mit vielen Bücherregalen und unmengen an Gefäsen mit den verschiedensten Substanzen darin. Auf dem Arbeitstisch lag ein Stück Pergament auf dem fein und säuberlich etwas geschrieben stand. "Diese Punkte werden in den nächsten Tagen deine Hauptaufgabe sein.", erklärte der Graf als er seinem Hausdiener das Pergament überreichte. Dieser überflog sie zunächst um dann den Grafen entsetzt anzusehen. "Aber Hochgeboren!", begann James sichtlich aufgeregt, "Wenn ich das so lese... Steht uns etwa ein Angriff bevor?!" "Ein Angriff vielleicht nicht, aber etwas ernstes wird passieren und wir wären besser beraten, wenn wir in diesem Fall diese Punkte vorbereitet, beziehungsweise ausgeführt hätten.", meinte der Graf. "Aber auch der allererste?". James war das Entsetzten förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Vor allem dieser!", betonte der Graf und ging zu einer alten Truhe, die er mit einem kunstvoll verzierten Schlüssel öffnete. Ein leiser Hauch von Magie entwich zusammen mit einer Menge alten Staubs der Truhe, bis der Graf behutsam ein altes aber dennoch gut leserliches und stabiles Pergament hervorholte. Es war ein detailierte Karte von Bosrebb, mit vielen verschlüsselten Botschaften auf deren Rändern. James holte ehrfürchtig Luft, als er erkannte, was der Graf da gerade sorgfältig auf den Tisch legte. "Wie schon gesagt, der allererste Punkt ist der wichtigste: Das Anfertigen einer Abschrift der Nomomatrex..." Das erste Kapitel... 1.1 Trubel in der Grafschaft von Nüsske Ein ganzer Tag ist nach der Versammlung des Bosrebbrates schon wieder vergangen. Der Gewittersturm letzte Nacht hat die Temperatur wieder auf eine frühlingshafte Milde gedrückt und nebenbei die Felder ordentlich bewässert. Trotzdem mussten die meisten Menschen wieder hart für ihren Lebensunterhalt arbeiten, weshalb sich - vor allem in Aussicht einer sturmfreien Nacht - die Männer am Abend in dem kleinen Wirtshaus am Strand eingefunden haben. In diesem lauschigen Lokal war es, trotz der sich erst langsam sinkenden Sonnne, schon ziemlich dämmrig und die wenigen zur Beleuchtung angebrachten Kerzen verbreiteten einen angenehmen Rauchduft. Es war ein sehr kleines Wirtshaus mit gerademal 9 Tischen, von denen schon 8 besetzt waren. An einem Tisch in der Nähe der Tresen, saßen drei Leute. Es waren Gerd, der Bäcker, welcher ein wenig lustig anzusehen war, da er etwas klein und rundlich wirkte, aber alle jeden Tag aufs neue mit seiner Handwerkskunst überzeugte und sehr angesehen war. Desweiteren war auch der Händler Michael, ein flinker und schnellatmiger Zeitgenosse der allerlei Sachen verkaufte und steif und fest behauptet, er habe auch Geschäftsverbindungen zu den Gnomen und ihren legendären Schmiedewaren. Zu guter letzt gesellte sich der Landwirt Karl dazu. Ein großer und stattlicher Kerl der wegen seiner Gutmütigkeit und seinem Gerechtigkeitssinn bekannt und beliebt war. Alle saßen gerade bei einem Becher Milch zusammen und redeten gut gelaunt über dies und jenes. "Da hast du aber echt Glück mit dem Wetter gehabt, was Karl?", meinte Gerd, "Wenn es gestern Nacht nicht geregnet hätte, müsstest du dich heute um die Pflanzen kümmern." "Kann man wohl sagen.", entgegnete dieser, "Heute gab es fast gar nichts zu tun, aber es gibt auch noch einen anderen Grund, warum ich den Abend jetzt hier verbringe." "Lass mal hören.", sprach Michael neugierig. "Nun, meine Frau Renja braucht heute mal das Haus für sich allein. Sie will sich nämlich wieder etwas in der Naturmagie üben, damit sie mir besser helfen kann.", begann er, "Und da ich mit Magie nicht viel anfangen kann und ich nicht weiß ob etwas schiefgeht hab ich ihr das Haus lieber überlassen." "Also wenn meine Alte das Haus für sich allein haben wollte, dann würde sie was von mir zu hören kriegen!", meinte Michael großspurig. "Bevor du deiner Frau was pfeifst gewinnst du eher ein Wettfliegen gegen einen Drachen!", entgegnete Gerd fröhlich, "Aproppos: Wie gehts eigentlich deinem Jungen?" "Sepp? Dem geht es gut. Er wird mal ein guter Feldarbeiter und Magier in einem.", antwortete Karl nicht ohne Stolz, "Aber wisst ihr was?" "Was denn?" "Der Graf und der Bosrebbrat haben beschlossen, dass Sepp während ihrer Abwesenheit im Schloss wohnen darf." "Was du nicht sagst!", entfuhr es Gerd beeindruckt, "Ich dachte der Junge geht morgen mit dir und deiner Frau nach Bernik zu deinem Schwiegevater?" "Nein diesmal nicht. Er war ja das letzte Mal schon dabei und während unseres Aufenthalts langweilt sich der Junge nur unnötig.", gab Karl ihm zur Antwort. "Soso", murmelte Gerd und gähnte einmal kräftig, "Wie dem auch sei: Es wird für mich Zeit ins Bett zu gehen. Das Brot und die Brötchen machen sich morgen früh nicht von selber. Also gute Nacht allerseits." "Gleichfalls.", entgegneten Karl und Michael. Müde stand Gerd auf, zahlte dem Wirt den Becher Milch und machte sich daran aus dem Wirtshaus zu gehen. Kurz vor dem Eingang schob sich eine schwarz verhüllte Gestallt an ihm vorbei und achtete gar nicht auf den freundlichen Gruss des Bäckers. "Der ist doch nicht mehr ganz rösch!", dachte sich dieser und ging kopfschüttelnd weiter. Währendessen bahnte sich die verhüllte Gestalt einen Weg zum Tresen des Lokals, nahm sich ungefragt den freien Stuhl, auf dem zuvor Gerd gesessen hatte, und setzte sich direk vor den Tresen. Rudolf, der Wirt dieses Lokals, ein älterer Mann mit einem kurzen und gepflegten schwarzen Bart, sah den neuen Gast misstrauisch an und ging nur vorsichtig auf ihn zu. "Was kann ich ihnen bringen Fremder?", fragte er behutsam. "Einen Fiesbällchensaft. Ohne Zucker!", raunte die Gestalt mit einer Stimme die zu einem alten Mann gehören musste, unfreundlich. Ebenfalls ging ein Raunen druch die restlichen Gäste des Wirtshauses. Einen Fiesbällchensaft ohne Zucker? "Das ist ja ein ganz harter Kerl!", hörte man es überall wispern und tuscheln. Auch der Wirt schien verwirrt. "Seit ihr euch da ganz sicher?" Der Fremde stützte sich auf die Tresen und sah den Wirt aus dem dunkel seiner Kapuze an, doch das schwache Kerzenlich gab seine Gestalt nicht Preis, einzig ein Monokel an seinem linken Augen reflektierte ein wenig. "Sehe ich etwa unsicher aus?!", grollte er und in seiner Stimme hörte man förmlich die Wut hochsteigen. "Nein, nein, nein! Natürlich nicht! Wie dumm von mir das zu Fragen.", entgenete Rudolf mit einer abwehrenden Geste und verschwand kurz in die Küche um wenig später mit eiem Fiesbällchensaft, dem wohl säuerlichsten Getränk auf ganz Bosrebb und Umgebung, wieder aufzutauchen. "Der geht natürlich aufs Haus!", fügte er hastig hinzu, aber der Fremde schien sich wieder beruhigt zu haben. Wortlos nahm er den hölzernen Becher und trank den Inhalt in einem Zug, ohne irgendeine Regung zu zeigen. "Noch einen!", befahl er unwirsch, "Und etwas zu essen!" "Sehr wohl. Was darfs denn sein: Ein belegtes Brot, ein Ei oder eine Suppe?", fragte der Wirt wieder und fand sich mit dem Gedanken ab, dass er an einen gemeinen Zechpreller gekommen ist. "Die Suppe!", war die knappe Antwort und der Wirt verschwand abermals. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich die Atmosphäre einigermaßen beruhigt, erste Gespräche wurden wieder angefangen. "Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?", begann Karl. "Du hast gerade erzählt, dass Sepp im Schloss wohnen darf, solange der Graf und der Bosrebbrat weg sind.", ergänzte ihn Michael. Bei der Erwähnung des Grafen fuhr die verhüllte Gestalt herum und fragte neugierig: "Geht der Graf etwa fort?" "Bist wohl nicht von hier, oder?", fragte Michael beiläufig, bevor er antwortete, "Ja der Graf geht fort. Er und der gesamte Bosrebbrat um genau zu sein. Hat er erst heute Morgen verkündet." "Ist ja interessant.", meinte der Fremde, der aufeinmal nicht mehr so grantig klang, eher hochinteressiert, "Weiß man denn wohin die Reise geht, oder wann sie aufbrechen?" "Bist wohl wirklich erpicht darauf auf dem neuesten Stand zu sein, was? Das Ziel dieser Reise wurde nicht bekannt gebeben - muss aber hochwichtig sein, wenn fast alle mächtigen Magier die Grafschaft dazu verlassen müssen. Aufbrechen werden sie in etwa fünf bis sechs Tagen." "Aha, aber ist das Schloss dann nicht leichte Beute für Diebe oder anderes Gesinde?", wante die verhüllte Gestalt ein. "Wo denkst du hin? Der Graf versiegelt das Schloss vor so einer langen Reise stets mit einem mächtigenm magischen Siegel, das so leicht keiner durchbrechen kann. Nur vom Graf auserwählte Personen sind dann noch in der Lage unbehelligt ein und aus zu gehen." "Das hört sich sicher an.", meinte der Fremde und begann die gerade herbeigebrachte Suppe auszulöffeln. "Eine Sache noch: Ist dieser Schild denn auch wirklich komplett sicher?" Michael überlegte kurz - er kannte sich diesbezüglich nicht sonderlich aus - bis er glaubte etwas zu wissen. "Ich weiß es nicht sicherlich, aber als ich mal bei dem Blumen- und Kräuterladen von den Fossems; welche Mitglieder im Bosrebbrat sind; Sämereien gekauft habe, kam ich mit Silke ein wenig ins Gespräch. Und wenn ich mich recht entsinne kamen wir beiläufig mal auf diesen Schutzschirm. Silke hat mir erzählt, dass er so konstruiert ist, dass selbst die mächtigste Person allein ihn nicht zerstören könne." "Sehr aufschlussreich. Vielen Dank!", bemerkte der Fremde nickend und war wie ausgwechselt. Mit einem Handzeichen rief er den Wirt herbei und als er da war polterten drei Goldstücke auf den Tresen - viel mehr als die Suppe und die zwei Fiesbällchensäfte kosten. (Ist ja eigentlich logisch, sonst wär die Inflation ja schon mächtig hoch...) Ungläubig nahm dieser das Geld und bevor er etwas sagen konnte meinte der Fremde in einem freundlichen Ton: "Den Rest können sie behalten. Was ich hier bekommen habe war diese drei Goldstücke wert!" Vergnügt stand er auf, reichte dem Wirt, Karl und Michael die Hand und sprach: "Auf Wiedersehen!" "Wiedersehen..., äh, Fremder!", brachte Karl, der völlig von dieser spontanen Veränderung überrascht war, bloß heraus. Rudolf schwieg verlegen, dass viele Geld hatte ihm einfach die Sprache verschlagen. Nur Michael, als findiger Händler, lies sich nicht mundtot machen und entgegnete: "So wie ihr euch verabschiedet hört sich das ja so an, als ob ihr bald wiederkommen würdet. Habe ich recht?" Schon im Begriff hinauszugehen wandte sich der Fremde noch einmal um - er hatte immer noch nicht seine Kapuze abgenommen - und antwortete geheimnisvoll: "Das habt ihr mein Freund! Das habt ihr!" Nun entschwand der Fremde entgültig zur Tür hinaus und war bald von der Dunkelheit verschluckt. Noch im hinausgehen hatte er glückserfüllt gepfiffen. Kopfschüttelnd sahen im Karl und Michael nach - Rudolf hatte dazu keine Zeit, da auch andere Gäste noch in dieser Nacht bedient werden wollten. "Komischer Kauz...", murmelte Karl bevor er sich den Rest seiner Milch einverleibte, "Naja, ich geh dann mal auch. Morgen Mittag wollen wir uns ja schon nach Bernik segeln lassen und zuvor müssen wir ja noch unseren Jungen beim Grafen abliefern. Also dann Gute Nacht." "Gute NachtKumpel!", antwortete Michael und fügte hinzu, "Aber wegen diesem Fremden nochmal. So etwas sagt mir mein Verkäuferinstinkt - Der wird bestimmt noch von sich hören machen!" "Mag sein.", entgegnete Karl und verließ das Wirtshaus. Was keiner von den beiden wissen konnte: Michael sollte recht behalten mit seiner Aussage. Sehr recht sogar... 1.2 Das Unheil beginnt... Zu der Zeit, als Karl das Wirtshaus verlassen hatte, war der verhüllte Fremde schon am Strand und nur noch wenige Schritte von seinem kleinen Holzboot enfernt. Das Mondlicht tauchte den Strand und das Meer in seine fahles Licht und die Wellen rauschten leise. Der Fremde pfiff nicht mehr - er hatte schon nach wenigen Metern, nachdem er das Lokal verlassen hatte damit aufgehört - stattdessen bereitete sich ein finsteres Lächeln auf dem Gesicht aus. Er fühlte sich sogar sicher genug, um endlich diese doofe schwarze Kapzue abzunehmen und sein wahres Gesicht zu enthüllten: Ein faltiger, eingefallener, alter Glatzkopf mit einem Monokel auf dem linken Augen und einer großen hässlichen Narbe die Quer über sein Gesicht verlief. Wäre er so in das Wirtshaus gegagnen, so hätte man ihn sofort wieder rausgeworfen. Denn dieser Fremde war ein Verbannter aus dem großen Krieg vor ca. 60 Jahren. Es war General Xaver Kugenheim, jener, der Versuchte den Grafen zu töten, als dieser gerade den Krieg beendete. Für diese Tat wurde er verbannt und eigentlich ging jeder davon aus, dass er schon längst tot sein müsste. Doch dem war nicht so: Er hatte die Künste der schwarzen Magie erlernt und die Alchemie studiert, sodass er seine Lebenszeit ein wenig verlängern konnte. Wie dem auch sei, der General stieß sein Boot ab, stetzte sich hinein und nahm mit seinem Ruder Kurs an. Die Strömung war günstig. In wenigen Stunden würde er auf seiner kleinen Insel - die ihm nach seiner Verbannung als Heimat diente - sein und dort konnte er nun in aller Ruhe Teil zwei seines finsteren Planes in die Tat umsetzen. "Das lief ja wie am Schnürchen!", freute sich Kugenheim als er sich die Neuigkeiten noch einmal ins Gedächtnis rief, "Der Graf hat den Köder geschluckt und verlässt nun mit sämtlichen mächtigen Magiern die Grafschaft für mindestens zwei Wochen. Ja ja: Einfach ein altes Siegel beschädigen, so leicht wird man Probleme los..." Mittlerweile wurde die Strömung, sehr zur Freude des Generals, stärker und noch ein wenig später sah er bereist die Umrisse seiner kleinen Insel. Es war wirklich ein sehr kleines Eiland, auf dem früher mal ein alter Zauberer seinen Lebensabend verbrachte, welche Kugenheim nun für seine Zwecke nutzte. Als das Boot knirschend im Sand landete zog es Kugenheim schnell an den Strand, band es fest und eilte in seine Hütte. Dort war schon alles für den weiteren Verlauf des Plans vorbereitet: Auf einem großen Tisch lag, gut von zwei dicken Kerzen beleuchtet, ein dickes, mit edelem Leder eingebundenes, Buch mit magischen Formeln darin. Ein gemütlichter Stuhl sollte dafür sorgen, dass man auch für längere Zeit über dem Buch sitzen konnte, ohne einen wunden Hintern zubekommen. Zu guter letzt fand sich noch einen Flasche guten Weines. Mit diebischer Freude entzündete er die Kerzen und nahm Platz. "Seit über 50 Jahren, also seit mehr als einem halben Jahrhundert habe ich danach getrachtet mich zu rächen und nun ist die Zeit endlich reif!", verkündete er freilich im klaren darüber, dass er niemand außer ihm hören wird. Routiniert schlug er nun eine ganz bestimmte Seite in diesem Buch auf. Ein weiteres Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des alten Veteranen. "Wie lange musste ich dafür warten um nun bald diese magische Formel endlich in die Tat umzusetzen?" Er trank einen kräftigen Schluck aus der Weinflasche und las sich gründlich die Zeilen des Buches, welche er für seine Zwecke brauchte, durch, obwohl er diese Zeilen schon fast im Schlaf beherrschte. "Ja ich werde mir diese Formel heute Nacht einprägen und schon in der kommenden wird sie aus meinem Munde sprudeln! Ja nur noch einen Tag warten, dann ist all die Vorberreitung vollendet! Die Saat wurde gesät, ging auf und ist ausgreift! Nun rückt der Tag der Ernte näher! Muhahahaha...." (Nettes Sinnbild gell?) Während in dieser Nacht auf der kleinen Insel sich die ersten Zeichen drohenden Unheils anbahnen verlief sie auf Bosrebb eher friedlich und wie jede andere auch. Nun brach der neue Tag an und versprach schon beim Sonnenaufgang ein warmer und heiterer Frühlingstag zu werden. Zu dieser Zeit herrsche in der Siedlung der Grafschaft noch Ruhe, bis auf ein paar Bauern, die schon der Feldarbeit nachgingen, und im Hause des Bauern Karl und seiner Frau Renja. Beide wollen schon heute Mittag zu Renjas Eltern auf Bernik segeln und haben in den letzten Tagen viel Packen müssen. Doch bevor sie losgehen, hatten sie noch eine andere Aufgabe zu erledigen... "Haben wir auch alles eingepackt, Schatz?", fragte Karl noch ein letztes Mal und sah seine Frau Renja, eine wunderschöne grazile Gestalt mit langem schwarzem Haar und dunkelgrünen Augen, an. "Nun sei doch nicht so nervös!", lachte sie, "Natürlich haben wir alles und wenn doch was fehlt kann ich ja versuchen es herzuzaubern." "Nun denn, dann wollen wir mal unseren Jungen beim Grafen abliefern.", entgegnete Karl und rief in den Garten: "Sepp kommst du? Es ist Zeit!" Unter einem der vielen Obstbäume dort ertönte ein: "Komme schon!" Und wenig später sah man einen jungen Burschen heraneilen. Es war Sebastian - oder von eigentlich allen einfach Sepp genannt - der Sohn von Renja und Karl. Er hatte viel Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater: Das braune kurze Haar, die hellgrünen Augen und die Statur. Seinen Neigungen ging er aber eher nach seiner Mutter: Er interessierte sich mehr für Magie und das Lesen als für die Feldarbeit, war aber troztdem dafür zu begeistern. Was seinen Charakter anbelangt, so scheint es, hat er allderdings kaum etwas von Mutter oder Vater vererbt bekommen: Er war ziemlich ruhig und am liebsten für sich allein. "Da bin ich schon Vater!", sprach der Junge als er vor Karl stand. "Gut, dann gehen wir mal los.", meinte Karl und machte sich daran mit seiner Frau und seinem Sohn zum Schloss zu gehen. Sepp war ziemlich aufgeregt. Zwar war es nicht das erste Mal, dass er im Schloss von Graf Nüsske war - er hatte seine Mutter desöfteren dorthin begleitet - doch die Tatsache, dass er fast ganz allein für mindestens 2 Wochen im Schloss wohnen sollte war es, was diesen Reiz verursachte. Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch waren sie schon am Ziel und Karl klopfte an der hölzernen Tür. Sie öffnete sich und James trat heraus. "Ah, da ist ja Herr Sepp!", begann er freundlich und machte eine leichte Verbeugung, "Vielen Dank, dass sie ihn hergebracht haben Frau Renja und Herr Karl." Verlegen winkten beide ab. "Nichts zu danken!", meinte sie beide. Karl sah zum Himmel hinauf um den Stand der Sonne zu ermitteln. "Schatz mir müssen los!", sprach er und dann wante er sich ein letztes Mal an Sepp, "Du wirst das schon schaffen Junge! Ein bisschen Zeit ohne seine Alten zu verbringen kann nicht schaden." Er klopfte seinem Sohn auf die Schulter und ging ein paar Schritte zurück, damit nun Renja sich von ihm verabschieden konnte. "Pass gut auf dich auf!", meinte seine Mutter und umarmte ihn. "Mach ich Mutter!", entgegnete Sepp und hatte alle Mühe seine Tränen hinunterzuschlucken. Dann gingen die Beiden zurück ins Dorf um ihre Sachen zu holen und sich am Strand nach Benrik segeln zu lassen. Immer kleiner wurden ihre Silhouetten bis sie schließlich gänzlich verschwanden. Sepp schaute ihnen eine Weile lang nach, bis ihn James in die Gegenwart holte. "Werter Herr, möchtet ihr nicht ins Schloss gehen und eurer Zimmer ansehen?", fragte James höflich. "Äh?... Oh, ja!", entgegnete Sepp und trat ein. James schloss die Tür hinter sich und bedeutete Sepp, dass er ihm folgen solle. Sie kamen an vielen Türen vorbei und stiegen einige Treppenstufen hinauf, bis James vor einer Tür halt machte. Er öffnete sie und Sepp erblickte ein lauschiges Gästezimmer. Ein weiches Bett in einem edlen, dunklen Holzrahmen beherrschten den Raum. An einer Wand stand ein massiver Eichenholzschrank und ein großes Fenster lies angenehm die Morgensonnen herinscheinen. Vor ihm stand ein kleiner Holztisch und zwei Stühle und in einer, extra durch Vorhänge abgegrenzten, Ecke fand sich ein mit frischem Wasser gefüllter Eimer für die tägliche Hygiene. "Gefällt es Euch?", fragte James als Sepp den ersten Eindruck verdauut hatte. "Ob es mir gefällt? Das ist ja großartig! Einfach toll!", rief er fröhlich, "So ein großes Zimmer hab ich ja noch nie gesehen! Und da soll ich nun die nächsten Wochen lang wohnen?" Der Hausdiener nickte und fügte hinzu: "Ihr habt jetzt ungefähr eine Stunde Zeit Eure Sache einzuräumen Herr Sepp, dann möchte Euch der Graf und der Bosrebbrat sehen. Oh und bevor ich es vergesse: Ich weiß es ist nich standesgemäß, aber würde es Euch etwas ausmachen, wenn ich Euch "Mylord" nennen würde?" "Nein, wenn es dir gefällt, kannst du mich ruhig so nennen.", antwortete Sepp, während er sich daran machte die wenigen Kleidungsstücke, die er mitgenommen hatte in den Schrank zu räumen. "Sehr wohl. Dann werden wir uns in einer Stunde unten am Eingangsbereich wiedersehen, Mylord.", sprach James und ging aus dem Zimmer. Sepp war in der Zwischenzeit allerdings schon fertig mit dem Einräumen, warf sich auf das Bett und sarrte die Decke an. Er fühlte sich wohl, ja wie im Urlaub. Das Bett war unglaublich weich und bequem, er hätte sofort einschlafen wollen. "Und das habe ich jetzt für mehr als zwei Wochen...", murmelte er vor sich hin. Nach einer Weile aber rappelte er sich auf und sah sich sein Zimmer nocheinmal gründlich von oben bis unten an, bis er sich entschloss einfach mal schon in den Eingangsbereich zu gehen. Er huschte leise die Gänge entlang, musste sich aber nach einiger Zeit eingestehen, dass er sich verfranzt hatte. Aus diesem Grund öffnete er einfach mal jede x-beliebige Tür in der Hoffnung James oder jemand anderes zu finden. Das ging so lange, bis er vor der Schlossbibliothek stand. "Dort muss aber endlich jemand sein.", flüsterte er sich aufmunternt zu und öffnete behutsam die große Tür. Und tatsächlich: Zwischen all den deckenhohen, mit dicken Büchern gefüllten, Regalen stand einer junge Frau mit brünetten Haaren, die nun verdutzt aufblickte. "Was machst du hier?!", fragte sie nicht gerade freundlich und als Sepp erkannte mit wem er es da zu tun hatte, war auch seine Freude erstickt worden. "Oh... Tanja du bist auch hier?", stammelte Sepp und versuchte alles seinen Unmut nicht gänzlich zu zeigen. "Natürlich! Immer wenn der Graf verreist bin ich diejenige, die seine Bibliothek in Ordnung hält!", fuhr Tanja auf und seuftze zugleich, "Aber dein Unverstand ist ja kein Wunder! Immerhin musste Renja sich auf diesen Trampel Karl einlassen - da konnte ja nichts anständiges dabei herauskommen!" (Ja, dass ist Tanja, die reisende Bibliothekarin und mehr oder weniger gute Freundin von Sepp's Mutter Renja. Sie konnte ihn und seinen Vater schon nie leiden und hat es bis heute nicht verstanden, warum sie Karl geheiratet hatte.) Es entstand eine unangenehme Pause - Sepp wusste nicht im geringsten was er jetzt sagen sollte - die jedoch jäh von einer zarten Frauenstimme unterbrochen wurde. "Ist etwas nicht in Ordung?", fragte die Stimme und als sich beide umdrehten, sahen sie die Gräfin vor ihnen. "In der Tat!", empörte sich Tanja und zeigte auf Sepp, "Was in alles in der Welt hat er hier zu suchen?" "Nun, eigentlich wollten wir euch das bei der Besprechung mit meinem Gemahl und dem Bosrebbrat erklären.", begann die Gräfin ruhig, "Wir hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihr euch vorher schon über den Weg laufen würdet." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Naja, was soll's? Dann werde ich die Versammlung eben jetzt gleich einberufen.", meinte Thea, "Folgt mir bitte." Im Eingangsbereich war James gerade dabei ein paar gemütliche Stühle zurechtzurücken und einen kleinen Holztisch in die Mitte zu platzieren. Er reagierte ein wenig überrascht, als er die Gräfin, Tanja und Sepp jetzt schon hier erblickte. "Keine Angst James. du bist nicht zu langsam, wir sind nur zu früh da. Das ist alles.", beruhigte die Gräfin. "Findet die Versammlung dann jetzt schon statt edle Gräfin?", fragte James. Thea nickte. "Gut, dann nehmt bitte Platz. Ich werde Hochgeboren und den Rat holen.", entgegntete James und machte sich auf den Weg. Wenig später war es dann endlich soweit: Graf Nüsske und der Bosrebbrat traten ein und nahmen Platz. Der Graf sah sich wie gewohnt noch einmal um bevor er begann. "Verehrte Freunde, diese Versammlung gilt ganz allein unseren beiden Gästen, die, während unserer Abwesenheit, im Schloss für Ordnung sorgen werden. Selbstverständlich weiß jeder wozu Tanja hier ist, aber ich nehme mal an sie selbst möchte gerne wissen, warum auch Sepp hier ist. Habe ich recht?" Tanja nickte verlgegen. "Nun, Sepp hat die Aufgabe hier im Schloss allerlei einfache Arbeiten zu verrichten um dir oder James etwas helfen zu können. Denn für unsere aktuelle Mission ist es unerlässlich, dass mindestens noch drei Personen im Schloss verweilen.", erkläarte der Graf und fügte etwas geheimnisvoll hinzu, "Was genau ich damit mit meine, werdet ihr früh genug erfahren. Damit ist diese Versammlung auch wieder beendet. Meine Gemahlin, der Bosrebbrat und ich werden uns nun in unsere Gemächer zurückziehen und alles für unseren Aufbruch in fünf Tagen vorbereiten. Wir sehen uns also wahrscheinlich nur noch beim Essen. Mit diesen Worten erhoben sich alle und der Bosrebbrat swoie der Graf und die Gräfin machten sich sich auf den Weg. "Ich bin also hier um den Laufburschen zu spielen?" Sepp verzog das Gesicht. "Nicht gerade berauschend." "Aber, aber Mylord.", wante James ein, "Urteilt nich so schnell! Ich kenne einige Arbeiten die vortrefflich zu Ihnen passen und bestimmt Spaß machen." "Vergiss aber bei so viel Spaß nicht, dass du mir auch mal gefälligst in der Bibliothek hilfst.", meinte Tanja forsch und verließ ebenfalls den Eingangsbereich. "Kommen sie Mylord. Wir gehen in den Schlossgarten. Dort können sie ein paar Früchte für das bevorstehende Mittagessen pflücken." So fand sich Sepp kurz darauf im prächtigen Schlossgarten mit einem großen Korb wieder und nahm Kurs auf ein Beet, auf dem die lieblichen Waldfrüchtchen wuchsen, und begann sie zu pflücken. "Und das für die nächsten Wochen...", seufzte Sepp, "Fängt ja wirklich toll an." Es wurde Mittag, dann Nachmittag, schließlich und endlich auch Abend. Sepp war fix und fertig. Den lieben langen Tag ist er von der einen Aufgabe zur nächsten gerannt. "Das ist ja fast anstrengender als Feldarbeit!", meinte er zu James, als der Tag endlich vorbei war. "Das kann sein Mylord, aber keine Sorge in ein paar Tagen geht Ihnen das viel leichter von der Hand.", versichterte James freundlich und ging mit ihm zum Speisesaal. Es gab Bratkartoffeln mit jeder Menge Speck und Sepp haute ordentlich rein. Richtig Satt und mit einer wohligen Müdigkeit erfüllt machte er sich auf den Weg ins Bett, er wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als er über ihm schrecklich polterte. "Was war das?", fragte er. "Achten sie gar nicht darauf Mylord.", antwortete James, der mit einem Besen bewaffnet vor ihm stand, "Irgendein Tier hat sich auf dem Dachstuhl eingenistet. Ich habe den Übeltäter aber leider noch nicht fangen können." Daraufhin nahm der Hausdiener seinen Besen und klopfte mit dem Stiel gegen die Decke. Ein dumpfes gackern ertönte, dann war es still. "So jetzt dürfte für eine Weile wieder Ruhe herrschen.", meinte James zufrieden, "Gute Nacht Mylord!" "Gute Nacht James!", rief Sepp noch, ehe er in sein Zimmer ging, sich erschöpft ins Bett warf und müde die Kerze ausbließ. Er schlief schnell ein. Für ihn war der Tag gelaufen, für einen anderen fing er gerade erst an... 1.3 Hans Langsam schob sich die Sonne hinter den Horizont und ein letztes Mal für diesen Tag erreichten ihre Strahlen die kleine Insel, die vor Bosrebb lag. Kurz darauf war sie unter gegangen und nun erhob sich Kugenheim von seinem Sessel, den er in seinen Garten gestellt hatte. Nachdem er in der letzten Nacht noch einmal die Formeln aus dem magischen Buch studiert hatte, war er den ganzen Tag lang fast reglos in ihm verharrt. Sein Geist musste klar sein, weder von Essen, Trinken oder aufs Klo müssen beeinträchtigt. Ruhig und gemächlich trat er auf einen geebneten quadratischen Platz. Er schloss die Augen und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Dann begann er an alle vier Ecken eine Fackel in den Boden zu rammen und erlaubte sich seinen letzten Gedanken bevor er beginnen würde. "Jahrelang habe ich diesen Platz frei von Pflanzen und Dreck gehalten nur für diesen einen Moment. Endlich wird sich meine Mühe lohnen!" Als die letzte Fackel platziert war trat er aus dem Quadrat und stellte sich davor. Er schloss die Augen und begann die magische Formel zu sprechen. Mit jedem Satz, den er beendete tat sich etwas auf den Platz. Die ersten vier entzündeten jeweil eine der Fackeln, die nächste liesen die Fackeln in drei Farben aufflammen: Gelb, Rot und Blau. Jedes weitere Wort veränderte das Feuer, bis die Fackeln komplett brannten, bevor sich das Feuer nach der einer weiteren Zeile der Formel plötzlich in eine gummiartige, wabbelige Masse verwandelte. Nun öffnete Kugenheim die Augen und begann schneller zu sprechen. Wie aufs Stichwort schossen die vier ehemaligen Fackeln aus ihren Ecken verbanden sich über der Mitte des Quadrates langsam zu einer großen Kugel, bis mit dem letzten Wort der Formel ein lauter Knall zu vernehmen war und die Kugel auf den Boden prallte, wobei sie zu zerfliessen begann. Wohlwollend sah Kugenheim auf diese flüssige Masse, welche noch weit davon entfernt war irgendeine Form anzunehmen - er liebkoste sie fast mit den Augen. Ergriffen von diesem Augenblick hob der General die Hände in den Himmel und brüllte so laut er nur konnte: "Dein Ende ist nahe Graf von Nüsske! Hier und jetzt wird eine Kreatur geboren mit der ich alle meine Ziele spielend leicht erreichen werde!" Er hielt kurz inne um sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen. "Eine Kreatur geschaffen aus den unendlichen Strömen der Magie. Gerade erst geboren und doch mit der Erfahrung eines ganzen Lebens beschenkt!", murmelte Kugenheim vor sich hin, "Gemacht für den Zweck ein mächtiger Diener seines Schöpfers zu sein." Mittlerweile war wieder Bewegung in die Masse gekommen: Sie formierte sich und nahm nach und nach Gestalt an. Sekunden später stand eine menschenähnliche Kreatur in der Mitte des Platzes: Doch nur ihr Körpberbau war einem Menschen ähnlich, denn ihr linker Arm, der Brustkorb und der Kopf hatten eine blaue Färbung, während der rechte Arm gelb und der Unterkörper samt den Beinen und Füßen rot war. Auch auf dem Kopf, dort wo normalerweise Haare waren, war ein rotes Muster. Ihre Augen blickten böse und bestanden bloß aus dem Weiß und den Pupilen - die Kreatur hatte keine Regenbogenhaut. Und auch der Mund war äußerst abstrakt: Er war zackig geformt. Für eine Weile stand dieses Wesen einfach nur da. Kein Wunder, formte sich in dieser Zeit ein ganzer Charakter und Geist mit all seinen Wesenszügen. Erfahrungen, die nie gemacht wurden, manifestierten sich in diesem Augenblick genauso wie all das Wissen, welches sie eigentlich nie gelernt hatte. Kugenheim wusste, was in diesem Zeitraum geschah und auch, wann dieser vorrüber war. Nach eben diesem Moment begann er auf die Kreatur, die wirklich gerade aus ihrer Selbstversunkenheit auftauchte und ihn nun ansah, zuzugehen. "Kannst du mich sehen?", fragte der General aufgeregt. Die Kreatur nickte. "Und kannst du sprechen?" "Ja.", sprach die Kreatur. "Zu guter letzt: Kannst du mich hören?" "Chef, die Frage erübrigt sich.", begann das Wesen, "Sonst hätte ich ja die zwei vorherigen Fragen nicht beantworten können." "Oh, stimmt ja. Gute Argumentation!", entgengete Kugenheim stolz. "Immerhin scheint er schon so klug zu sein, dass er unsinnige Fragen gar nicht mehr beantwortet sondern berichtigt", dachte Kugenheim mit Freuden über die eigene Leistung, die er da vollbracht hatte, "Ich bin einfach ein Genie!" "Wollt ihr mir nicht mal langsam verraten wie ich heiße und wozu ihr mich geschaffen habt?!", drängte das Wesen, "Oder verweilt ihr lieber noch eine Weile in Gedanken?" "Ach ja das hätte ich beinahe vergessen!", begann der General, "Also du bist..., du heißt... äh... Genau! Dein Name lautet Hans! Ich bin dein Schöpfer, der mächtige General Xaver Kugenheim. Du bist ein magisches Wesen, ein Meister der schwarzen Künste und ein anständiger Kämpfer mit dem Schwert. Ich formte dein Aussehen, all mein Wissen ist auch dein Wissen und noch viel mehr! Mit anderen Worten bist du ein Abbild von mir selbst nur viel mächtiger als ein Mensch es je sein kann!" "Aha!", lautete Hans' kurze Antwort und begann abwechselnd sich und dann den General anzusehen. Er sah sich seinen dreifarbigen Körper an, spürte seine elastische Beschaffenheit und die magischen Ströme, die in seinem inneren flossen. Wie aus dem Nichst holte er dann auch noch ein Schwert hervor und betrachte diese ebenfalls eingehend. Nach dieser Weile wante er sich wieder an Kugenheim. "Und warum habt ihr mich geschaffen? Welchem Zweck diene ich? Immerhin ist es ja offentsichtlich, dass ich viel mächtiger bin als ihr selbst." "Gute Fragen Hans", antwortete Kugenheim, "Aber kram doch mal ein bisschen in deinem Kopf herum. All meine Ziele und Wünsche sind nun auch deinem Geist verankert." Hans tat wie ihm befohlen und er hatte nun Kugenheims gesamte Lebensgeschichte vor seinem geistigem Augen. "Meine Güte was für'n verkorkstes Leben!", dachte sich Hans und kramte weiter, er wollte endlich den für ihn eingeplanten Sinn finden. So überflog er immer weiter das Leben des Generals. Er erfuhr von seinen Taten im Krieg, der Verbannung, den Durst nach Rache. Eine ganz bestimmte Stelle interessierte ihn besonders: Wie der General von der Nomomatrex erfuhr. Jene große Macht, mit der er sich zum neuen Graf und Herrscher von Bosrebb aufschwingen wollte. Aber je mehr Hans vom Leben und Charakter seines "Meisters" erfuhr, umso abstoßender fand er ihn. Was der General nämlich nicht ahnte: Hans war ein selbstständiges Wesen, ein Individuum mit eigenen Vorstellungen, Wünschen und Zielen. Deshalb durchfuhr Hans ein Zittern von Wut und Empörung, als er endlich wusste wozu der General ihn geschaffen hatte. "Ist... Ist das...", begann Hans zögerlich, er musste seine Wut im Schach halten, "Ist das wirklich der einzige Zweck für mein Dasein? Als Leibgarde und Mädchen für alles?!" "Haha! Natürlich!", lachte Kugenheim amüsiert - er besiegelte somit sein Schicksal entgültig, "Was hast du denn geglaubt? Das wir gleichwertige Partner bei der Suche nach der großen Macht seien? Hahahaha! Wie töricht! Du bist nur ein einfacher Diener, der meinen Befehlen und Anweisungen zu folgen hat, für meine Sicherheit sorgt und die Drecksarbeit erledigt!" Er lachte noch einmal laut auf, bevor er Hans auf die Schulter klopfte und meinte: "Aber keine Sorge, du darfst auch nachdem ich mir die große Macht geholt habe weiter mein Knecht sein. Wie dem auch sei. Ich werde mich schlafen legen. Halte du schonmal Wache und morgen beginnt das Training." Mit diesen Worten verließ Kugenheim den Ort des Geschehens und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bett. Wütend sah ihm Hans nach. "Na warte du seniler, alter Sack!", murmelte er, "Wir werde ja noch sehen, wer hier wem dient. Ich werd mir schon was einfallen lassen. Und in fünf Tagen, dann... hehehe..." 1.4 Fünf Tage... "Kannst du nicht lesen?! Das Buch gehört ein Regal weiter höher zu den anderen seines Bandes du Hohlkopf!", tadelte Tanja. Nach einer geruhsamen Nacht musste die Nachricht von James diesen Tag schon von anfang an versauen. "Mylord, Frau Tanja hat gebeten, dass Ihr ihr heute in der Bibliothek helfen werdet.", hatte er schon beim Frühstück zu Sepp gesagt und dieser hätte sich beinahe verschluckt. Und jetzt, als er gerade die Bücher nach Alphabet und Titel sortieren sollte, und von Tanja angemault wurde, wünschte er sich insgeheim, dass er sich lieber das Bein gebrochen hätte. "Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?!" Sepp schreckte aus seinen Gedanken. "Ja! Das Buch muss ein Regal weiter runter." "Falsch! Ich sagte es muss eines höher! Hach, hätten sie nicht jemand anderen mit im Schloss lassen können?", seufzte sie, "Aber jetzt muss ich mich mit dir herumärgern. Komm aber bloß nicht auf den Gedanken, dass ich deswegen die ganze Arbeit alleine mache! Du hilft schön mit wenn ich die brauche!" "Ja, Tanja.", antwortete Sepp und sehnte sich nach der Mittagspause und dem Ende des Tages. Auch anderswo wollte jemand den Tag so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er diesen trotzdem ein wenig genießen konnte. "Komm schon Hans zeig mir was du drauf hast!", forderte General Kugenheimer. Hans stand auf einem eigens für ihn angelegten Trainingsplatz und sollte nun seine Kampfertigkeiten an einem metallenem Golem, den Kugenheim mit schwarzer Magie erweckt hatte, testen. Ruhig stand Hans da, als das Ungetüm auf ihn zu wankte, eine riesige Axt fest in der Hand. Als der Golem nah genug war, strekte Hans seinen Schwertarm aus und begann seine Taille wie ein Gummiband einzudrehen. Er hielt diese Pose, bis der Golem zum Schlag ausholte, dann entdrehte er sich und hieb mit der Schnelligkeit eines sich drehenden Probellers auf ihn ein. Krachend fielen die Einzelteile zu Boden und Kugenheim jubelte vor Freude. Hans hingegen freute sich kein bisschen. Für ihn war das kein Genger, sondern nur eine simple Spielerei, eine Marionette, der man bloss die Fäden abzuschneiden braucht. Der General hatte einfach nicht das Zeug dazu, ein richtiges Wesen zu beschwören. Selbst für ihn, Hans, hatte er eine magische Formel aus einem Buch gebraucht. "Aber ich bin keiner dieser Sprücheklopfer oder Zauberstabschwinger!", murmelte Hans vor sich hin, als der General nun seine magischen Fähigkeiten testen wollte. Er schleppte einen kopfgroßen Felsen an, den er mit einem Bann von weißer Magie umwebte. "Dieser Felsen,", erklärte der General, "Ist nun vor einfachen Schwarzmagiezaubern geschützt. Ich verlange nun von dir..." "...das ich in trotzdem in zwei Hälften teilen soll.", ergänzte Hans und versuchte sich seine Unterforderung, und sein Widerstreben bei solchen Spielereien mitmachen zu müssen, nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber Kugenheim war viel zu stolz auf sich selbst, als das er dies in irgendeiner Art und weise bemerkt hätte. "Ja genau! Aber bring mich nicht ständig aus dem Konzept!", schimpfte der General, "Ich befehle es dir!" Nach einem ungehörtem Seufzen schoss Hans aus seiner Schwertspitze einen einzigen Blitz schwarzer Magie und spaltete den Felsen. Der General schien vor Begeisterung zu platzen. "Ja perfekt! Wundervoll!", jubelte er und wurde ganz rot im Gesicht, "Du beherrscht deine Fertigkeiten tadellos! Dir zuzusehen macht mich fast um Jahre Jünger!" "Stirb doch lieber an einem Herzstillstand, alter Mann!", grummelte Hans in sich hinein. Als sich Kugenheim wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte baute er allerhand Trainingsgerät auf und meinte: "So, ich werde mich jetzt zum Mittagessen begeben und dann ein Schläfchen halten. Während dieser Zeit möchte ich, dass du all diese Übungen vollbringst. Hast du verstanden?" "Ja, Meister.", sprach Hans, dachte aber gleichzeitig, "Noch eine dämlichere Ausrede zum Faulrumsitzen und Fressen fällt dir nicht mehr ein was?" "Gut, dann werde ich nun gehen!", rief Kugenheim ausgelassen und kaum, das er im Haus verschwunden war, da hatte Hans schon alle "Übungen" erledigt und nahm sich die Zeit im Schneidersitz ein wenig an seinem eigenen Plan zu tüfteln. "So dieser Narr will mit meiner Hilfe ins Schloss des Grafen einbrechen und diese Karte, die zur großen Mach führt, stehlen. Und seiner Meinung nach soll ich dann sein Knecht bei der Suche nach dieser Macht sein. Diese Version kann er sich aber so was von Abschminken! Mal überlegen ich könnte doch...Hm... grübel, grübel..." Nach einiger Zeit des intensivsten Überlegens breitete sich ein finsteres Lächeln auf Hans' Gesicht aus, "Ja das ist es! Gleich heute Nacht werde ich es ausprobieren und dann..." "Hans bist du schon fertig?", fragte Kugenheim und riss Hans aus seiner Schadenfreude - nicht ahnend, dass so eine ähnliche Szene heute schon auf Bosrebb stattfand. "Ja, Meister!" "Sehr gut, dann kommen wir zum nächsten Punkt..." "Ich bin noch fertiger als gestern!", stöhnte Sepp, als er mit schweren Beinen zu seinem Zimmer wankte. Fast den ganzen Tag lang durfte er Bücher einsortieren und sich ausschimpfen lassen, wenn er etwas falsch machte. Die Leitern rauf und runter sausen und dabei dicke Wälzer herumschleppen war anstrengender als er gedacht hatte. Kurz vor seiner Kammer erschrak er nicht schlecht: Der Graf wartete schon vor der Tür. "Wir sehen aber geschafft aus.", stellte der Graf mitleidig fest. Sepp nickte erschöpft. "Keine Sorge, das gibt sich mit der Zeit.", meinte Lyrod von Nüsske und musste kurz lachen, "Oh ich glaube das hatte James gestern auch schon gesagt. Verzeih, dass du dir die gleiche Aufmunterung gleich zwei Tage hintereinander anhören musst." "Ach, das macht doch nichts.", winkte Sepp ab und gähnte einmal kräftig. "Ich sehe, dass du dich gerne hinlegen würdest, darum will ich dir nur noch eines sagen: In ein paar Tagen wird alles anders.", meinte der Graf und sah dabei leicht besorgt aus, "Da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher." Er wante sich zum gehen, als Sepp ihn etwas fragte: "Was wird denn so anders, sobald ihr fortgehen werdet?" "Damit möchte ich dich nicht belasten.", war die knappe antwort, "Wenn wir Glück haben, dann würde ich nur unnötig die Pferde scheu machen. Wie dem auch sei: Gute Nacht Sepp!" "Gute Nacht Graf Nüsske." Nach diesem Wortwechsel verschwand der Graf im Dunkel der Gänge. Sepp sah ihm kurz nach, bevor er seine Tür öffnete und sich aufs Bett fallen lies. Er schlief sofort ein. Unterdessen stand der Graf vor dem Fenster seines Gemächers und sah sorgenvoll hinaus. Er spürte, wie sich die Arme der Gräfin um seine Schulter schlangen und sie mit ihm in die Nacht sah. "Und?", fragte sie, "Was hast du dem Jungen bisher gesagt?" "Nicht viel. Er war ziemlich erschöpft und ich habe mich auf das übliche beschränkt.", antwortete der Graf. "Achso, du hast ihn aufgemuntert, dass diese Zeit der Arbeit nur ein paar Tage dauern wird, richtig?" "Genau." "Aber ist er denn, falls es soweit kommen sollte, dann überhaupt bereit?" "Ja, das ist er. Ich habe es in seinen Augen gesehen." Der Graf blickte zuversichtlich. "Er wird bereit sein, denn alles spricht dafür, dass es soweit kommen wird. Schon in dieser Nacht beginnt sich das Unheil zu formen..." Hans atmete erleichert auf: Endlich war Kugenheim eingeschlafen. Es erschien ihm wie eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis er genug vom Wein und essen hatte. Aber nun schnarchte der General, dass es eine wahre Pracht ist. Nun konnte er seinen Plan ein Stückchen weit schon in die Tat umsetzen. Leiste schlich er sich am sägenden General vorbei, schnappte sich das magische Buch, mit dem er geschaffen wurde und eilte ins Freie zum quadratischem Platz. Dort schlug er das Buch auf und las sich jene Formel durch. "Wie simpel!", fand er herablassend, "Aber das passt ja zu diesem alten Narr! Ich hingegen werde mir was neues einfallen lassen." Er warf das Buch achtlos zur Seite. "Ich werde einen eigenen Zauber entwickeln. Hier und jetzt!" Mit diesen Worten schloss Hans die Augen und stellte sich eine Kreatur die ihm ähnlich sah, genaustens vor. Ihren Charakter, ihre Intelligenz und und und... Er lies die Ströme schwazer Magie in seiner Hand pulsieren, bis er eine kleine Kugel hielt, die er nun abfeuerte. Sie landete genau dort, wo er selbst vor einem Tag das Licht der Welt erblickte und begann sich jedoch sofort zu formen. Es enstand ein eineihalb Meter großer, schlanker, gelber Ballon mit einem Kopf auf dem eine Art Hut war. Lange, weiße Arme standen direkt unter seinem Kopf ab - richtige Schultern besaß diese Wesen gar nicht. Auch sie hatte einen bösen Blick, keine Regenbogenhaut, eine elastische Haut und einen Zackenmund. In der Zeit, in der auch dieses Wesen seinen Charakter formte, wurde es von Hans eindringlich gemustert. "Hm, ja das Prinzip stimmt soweit schon mal. Vielleicht noch ein wenig schlampig, aber für den ersten seiner Art schon mal richtig gut." "Meister Hans, ich bin bereit!", verkündete die Kreatur und salutierte. "Sehr schön!", meinte Hans, "Dann sag mir, welchen Namen ich mir für dich ausgedacht habe." "Selbstverständlich Meister Hans! Ich heisse Schlamper.", antwortete das Wesen, "Und ich bin das erste Wesen, dass ihr geschaffen habt." "Gut, sehr sehr gut!", freute sich Hans, "Ich habe mit eigenen Mitteln ein richtiges Lebewesen geschaffen." "Ihr seit in der Tat ein gar mächtiger Zauberer Meister Hans.", schleimte Schlamper. "Und sogar einen richtigen Schleimkriecher mit dazu.", stelle er erfreut fest und rieb sich die Hände, "Das Prinzip habe ich somit verstanden. Nun heißt es warten, bis der Alte endlich nach Bosrebb aufbricht. Dann kann meine Falle zuschnappen! Hahaha..." "Hansch?! Wo schdegst, hicks, du denn?!", rief aufeinmal Kugenheim ziemlich angetrunken herum. "Verflixt! Er darf dich nicht sehen Schlamper... Noch nicht.", flüsterte Hans seinem frischgebackenem Helfer zu, "Ich werde dich jetzt nach Bosrebb zaubern. Dort versteckst du dich in der Nähe des Schlosses und beobachtest die Umgebung. Du weisst ja wo es liegt, immerhin kennt dieser Kugenheim diese Insel gut und sein wissen ist auch unser wissen." Er machte sich gerade daran Schlamper wegzuhexen, als er noch mal kurz innehielt. "Warte!", befahl Hans und holte fix ein beschriebenen Pergament aus dem Nichts, "Dies ist eine Handlungsvollmacht, welche dich als mein Stellvertreter deklarieren wird. Jetzt kannst du zwar noch nichts damit anfangen, aber das kommt noch. So jetzt aber keine Zeit verlieren! Wir halten einen mentalen Kontakt! Bis in etwa vier Tagen!" "Jawohl Meister Hans!", konnte Schlamer noch rufen, bevor ihn Hans wegzauberte. "Puh! Das war kna..." "Hans! Wasch maschst du hier draußchen?! Un warum liegt dasch magische, hicks, Buch hier im nassen Grasch?", fragte Kugenheim aufgebracht, doch ihm war anzusehen, dass seine Wut nur vom vielen Wein kommt, denn er wankte und lallte. "Seid ihr sicher?" Hans machte ein unbefangenes Gesicht und lies das Buch verschwinden, "Ich sehe jedenfalls nichts." Verdutzt wante sich der General zu der Stelle in der das Buch war, doch nun eben nicht mehr. "Du hascht, hicks, rech... Isch 'ab, schluck, doch ein weni.. zu fiel ge, hicks, unken!", lallte der General weiter. "Ich solltet euch ausruhen.", meinte Hans scheinheilig und brachte den General wieder in sein Bett, "Morgen müssen wir doch mit dem Training weiter machen..." Ein neuer Tag brach an und Sepp fühlte sich wie neugeboren. Der Schlaf hat ihm wirklich gut getan und egal welche arbeit heute auch anstehen mochte: "Schlimmer als mit Tanja in der Bibliothek zu arbeiten kann es nicht sein.", sagte er aufmuntern zu sich, wusch und zog sich an und machte sich auf den Weg in den Speisesaal um zu Frühstücken. James lief ihm über den Weg. "Einen guten Morgen Mylord! Sie sehen heute wieder richtig frisch und tatenkräftig aus.", meinte er, "Das ist auch gut so, denn Mylord darf später in der Küche Ölsamen auspressen und abfüllen. Ich erwarte Euch dort nach dem Frühstück." "In Ordnung.", antwortete Sepp und ging weiter, "Samen auspressen kann ja nicht so schwer sein." Im Speisesaal hatten sich schon alle anderen zum Frühstück eingefunden und so nahm sich Sepp den erstbesten freien Platz den er finden konnte. "Guten Morgen.", rief er den anderen hinzu und nahm Platz. "Morgen auch kleiner Langschläfer.", meinte Balthasar scherzhaft. "Mampf! Gleichfalls einen guten Morgen!", schmatzte Tobi mit vollem Mund. Nachdem auch alle anderen gegrüßt hatten aß Sepp sein Frühstück und machte sich auf zur Küche. Dort wartete James bereits. "Da seit Ihr ja Mylrod. Kommt bitte mit.", sprach der Hausdiner und führte Sepp in eine kleine Nebenkammer der Küche. Dort standen drei große Säcke mit edelsten Ölsaaten darin, eine handbetriebene Mühle um diese auszuquetschen und einige Fläschchen in denen das Öl abgefüllt werden konnte. "Mylord, seht bitte aufmerksam zu.", erklärte James und zeigte Sepp was er machen sollte. Er nahm eine Handvoll Samen und schüttete sie in die obere Öffnung der Mühle, dann drehte er an dem Hebel und wenig später rann ein dünner Ölstrahl durch eine kleine Auslassung in ein bereitgestelltes Fläschchen. "Wenn sie etwa so voll sind,", er zeigte an einen bestimmten Punkt, knapp unter dem Flaschenhals, "dann könnt Ihr den Vorgang unterbrechen, die Flasche verstöpseln und dort drüben hinstellen und eine weitere vollmachen." "Gut, ich dürfte alles verstanden haben James.", antwortete Sepp. "In Ordnung Mylord. Ihr werdet einige Zeit mit dieser Aufgabe verbringen. Aber Ihr solltet Euch zwischendurch ein bisschen bewegen, sonst wird es zu monoton.",mahnte James, "Ich komme Euch zum Mittag- und Abendessen abholen. Gutes gelingen!" "Vielen Dank!", entgegnete Sepp und machte sich ans schaffen. In der Tat war es mit der Zeit eine sehr monotone, aber vor allem auch langwierige Arbeit. Gerademal einen halben Sack hatte er am ganzen Tag verarbeiten könnten, bevor James ihn zum Abendessen rief. "Du hattet recht mit deiner Aussage.", meinte Sepp müde, als er mit dem Hausdiner zum Speisesaal ging, "Aber sag mir mal wozu wir soviel Öl brauchen?" "Nun, dass ist ganz einfach: Für die Küche natürlich. Sei es zum anbraten von Speisen oder herstellen von Dressings, Pflanzenöl ist unerlässlich! Außerdem ist es viel gesünder als tierisches Fett und vor allem moralisch vereinbarer. Und da so ein Schlosshaushalt einiges an Arbeit abwirft ist es ratsamener Öl im vorraus zu pressen. Richtig gelagert und abgepackt hält sich das für Monate.", erklärte James und ihm war anzusehen, dass es ihm Freude bereitete, Sepp davon zu erzählen. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und da ihm keine passende Antwort einfiel, zog er es vor zu schweigen... Während Sepp sich nun nach dem Essen zu Bett begab, musste Hans allerlei nichtige Übungen ausführen, währendessen der General ihm in seinem Sessel dabei zusah und unermüdlich einen Schluck Wein oder einen Happen Brot zu sich nahm. Ungeduldig wartete er darauf, dass Kugenheim endlich einschlief, damit er wieder Zeit hatte seinen Plan zu durchdenken. "Hans, das reicht für heute!", verkündete Kugenheim endlich und sofort hörte dieser auf. "Ich werde mich nun hinlegen. Und dir Befehle ich, auf mich aufzupassen, dass mit keine Stechmücke erwischt. Verstanden?" "Ja, Herr.", meinte Hans emotionslos, doch in seinem inneren sah es ganz andes aus. "Was glaubt dieser gebrechliche Opa eigentlich?! Ich bin doch keine lebende Vogelscheuche für Fliegen!", dachte er sich und zog hinter dem Rücken des Generals eine Grimasse nach der anderen - ohne das dieser etwas davon merkte. Die nächsten Tage verliefen für Sepp jedenfalls ziemlich monoton: Ölsamen pressen von Sonnenauf- bis -untergang. Nur ziemlich sporadisch hatte James noch eine andere Aufgabe für ihn. Doch alle hatten etwas mit Vorratshaltung zu tun. Sie es Einkochen von Früchten, Trocknen von Fisch oder Fleisch, Brotbacken oder ähnliches. Auf Sepp's Frage, wozu das alles gut sei, antwortete James immer: "Eine gute Vorratshaltung ist da A und O, wenn man auch in schlechten oder turbulenten Zeiten etwas zu essen haben möchte." Was er allerding mit schlechten Zeiten (im Frühling?) genau meinte, wurde Sepp nicht offentsichtlich, weshalb er sich bald das fragen sparte. Und dann war es auch soweit: Der fünfte Tag brach an. Heute würde sich der Graf, die Gräfin und der Bosrebbrat aufmachen um zum Dustermeer zu segeln. Schon am frühen Morgen waren alle samt ihren Sachen im Eingangsbereich zusammengekommen. Aufgeregt huschte James hin und her um die letzen Dinge fertigzumachen - doch viel gab es nicht mehr zu tun und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er einfach nur nervös war, weil der Graf seit langem das Schloss verlassen würde. Graf Lyrod von Nüsske und seine Frau sahen sich ein letzes Mal für lange Zeit noch einmal um bevor er begann. "Tanja, Sepp und natürlich James. Nun ist es an der Zeit sich zu verabschieden. Ich weiß, dass ich, nein, wir alle uns auf euch drei verlassen können." James konnte seine trauer nicht verbergen. "Hochgeboren!", schluchzte er, " Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun um das Schloss in Ordnung zu halten. Und wenn Ihr wiederkommen werdet, dann wird auch schon eine warme Tasse besten Tees auf Sie und die edele Gräfin warten!" "Das glaube ich dir.", antwortete der Graf und meinte zum Bosrebbrat, "Wir brechen auf!" Wie auf's Stichwort griff nun jeder nach seinen Sachen und setzte sich in Bewegung. Nur Balthasars alte Gelenkte wollte nicht so recht, weshalb sich Tobi seines Gepäcks annahm. Ein jeder verabschiedete sich noch von James, Tanja und Sepp, bevor er durch die große Holztür ins Freie verschwand. Der Graf ging zuletzt und noch bevor er die Tür passierte wante er sich noch mal um, legte seine Sache ab und seine rechte Hans auf James' Schulter. "Mein treuer Freund.", gegann er und sah in dabei nicht wie einen Diener sondern wie einen engen Vertrauten an, "Ich weiß du wirst ein großes Opfer bringen müssen, doch ich bitte dich: Tu es um des Friedens Willen." Noch bevor James etwas sagten konnte, wante sich der Graf schon wieder ab und verschwand alsbald auch ins Freie - so als ob er seine jetzigen Gefühle nicht zeigen wollte. "Das werde ich Hochbeboren.", murmelte der Hausdiener traurig, "das werde ich..." "Weg sind sie.", schlußfolgerte Sepp, "James... weinst du etwa?" "Ich? Schnief, schluchz.", begann er, "Durchaus, schnief, Mylrod. Aber das legt, schluchz, sich wieder." Er trocknete seine Tränen mit einem Stofftaschentuch. "Es schmerzt mich nur immer sehr, wenn Hochgeboren für längere Zeit fort ist." "Du scheinst ihm sehr verbunden zu sein, oder?", fragte Sepp. "Ja in der Tat, Mylord.", antwortete James, "Denoch darf ich deswegen meine Pflichten nicht vernachlässigen. Ich bin für Euch und Euren Schutz verantwortlich." Ein letztes Mal schniefte er fest in sein Taschentuch, bevor er wieder freundlich wie eh und je meinte: "Kommen Sie nun Mylord. Es gibt noch ein paar Arbeiten, die heute noch fertig gestellt werden müssen." "In Ordnung James!" Und so führte James Sepp zu seiner heutigen Arbeit, während Tanja sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek machte. Auf dem kleine Eiland war es Hans, der merkte, dass etwas anders war. Er war gerade dabei mal wieder ein paar dämliche Übungen des Generals auszuführen, als er innehielt. "Was ist?", fragte Kugenheim leicht verwirrt, "Warum hörst du aufeinmal auf?!" "Merkt ihr es denn nicht?" "Was denn?" "Na die magischen Ströme über Bosrebb.", wante Hans immer energischer ein und war auf's Neue über die Unfähigkeit des Generasl schockiert, "Fällt euch denn dort gar nichts auf?!" Jetzt begriff Kugenheim endlich und begann, ziemlich langsam übrigens, die Ströme der Magie über Bosrebb zu überprüfen. Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile bis der Alte endlich eins und eins zusammenzählen konnte - Hans rollte derweil gelangweilt mit den Augen und spekulierte mit sich selbst über die Zeitspanne, die der General noch benötigen werde... Als Gnade der späten Erkenntnis fuhr Kugenhzeim wie ein geölter Blitz von seinem Sitzplatz auf und rieb sich die Hände. "Er ist fort! Er ist fort!", rief er überglücklich und Hans schaffte es gerade noch sich vor einer freudigen Umarmung zu drücken. "Hans endlich ist es soweit: Der Graf von Nüsske hat die Insel samt Bosrebbrat verlassen!", klärte der General auf. (Obwohl dies gar nicht mehr nötig war. Schließlich hatte es Hans ja zuerst entdeckt, aber gut...) Dieser spielte den Unwissenden - immerhin wollte er seinen Plan nicht in den letzten Stunden auffliegen lassen; Kugenheims Dummheit und Einfalt hin oder her. Aus diesem Grund fragte er ganz unbefangen und so als ob er gar nichts gemerkt hätte: "Was heisst da nun für uns, Chef?" "Ganz einfach: Das Training ist hiermiet beendet. Jetzt wenden wir uns wichtigern Sachen zu.", fing der General an und wirkte so entschlossen und ernsthaft wie seit Tagen nicht mehr, "Ich werde dich nämlich noch einmal in meinen Plan einweihen, denn es gibt da ein paar Stellen, die ich dir vorenthalten habe." "Ah ja! Schön das ich davon erst jetzt erfahre.", dachte sich Hans grimmig. 1.5 Die Geburt der Croollon-Armee Der General nahm wieder Platz auf seinen Sessel ein, lies seinen Blick schweifen und öffnete seine Lippen. "Irgendwo im Schloss des Grafen ruht eine Karte, auf der der Weg zu der größten nur erdenklichen Machtquelle von ganz Bosrebb eingezeichnet ist: Der Nomomatrex. Ich erfuhr von ihr, als ich Aufgrund meiner Verbannung hierher kam, denn in dieser Hütte lebte vor einiger Zeit ein alter Zauberer, in dessen Büchern Hinweise über diese Macht verzeichnet waren. Mit dieser sagenumwobenen Kraft soll es einem möglich sein mächtiger als alle anderen Wesen zu werden und so reifte in meinem Kopf der Plan diese Karte aus dem Grafenschloss zu stehlen und mit ihrer Hilfe zur Nomomatrex zu gelangen. Doch die Sache hatte einen gewaltigen Haken: Wie soll ich ins Schloss gelangen und nicht vom Grafen und dem Bosrebbrat gefangen oder gar vernichtet zu werden? Also lies ich mir etwas einfallen. In jahrelanger Arbeit lernte ich die Mächte der Magie zu verstehen und einzusetzen. Dann, als ich soweit war, erdachte ich mir eine List, mit der ich den elenden Lyrod samt Gefolge aus seinem Bau treiben konnte: Ich beschädigte den magischen Schutzschild des Dustermeeres und zwang somit den Grafen zum Handeln. Nachdem ich dies vollbracht hatte reiste ich incognito nach Bosrebb - dies war ein Tag vor deiner Erschaffung - und erkundigte mich im Gasthaus nach dem neusten Stand der Dinge. Zu meiner Freude hörte ich, dass der Graf den Köder geschluckt hatte und fortging. Nun konnte ich in aller Ruhe Teil zwei meines Planes in Angriff nehmen: Dich. Wie du ja schon weißt, bist du dazu auserkoren mein treuer Gehilfe und Knecht bei der Suche nach dieser Macht zu sein. Doch es gibt noch einen weiteren Grund, warum ich dich geschaffen habe: Im Gasthaus sagte man mir, dass der Graf sein Schloss während seiner Abwesenheit mit einem mächtigen magischen Schild schützt, dass kein einzelnes Wesen - sei es auch noch so stark - durchbrechen kann." "Ach so!", entfuhr es Hans, "Dann braucht ihr mich in erster Linie um ersteinmal in das Schloss zu gelangen, richtig?" "Sehr richtig!", lobte Kugenheim und fuhr fort, "Der Graf hat zwar einen Schild, der in vor einer mächtigen Kreatur schützt, wenn aber wir beide den Schild in die Zange nehmen zerbricht er wie ein faules Drachenei! Dann ist der Weg zur Nomomatrex nicht mehr als ein Spaziergang und ich schon bald der neue Herrscher über Bosrebb!" "Soso du alter Sack.", dachte sich Hans, "Du brauchst mich also auch noch als Türöffner? Wie erbärmlich! Ich schaffe das zwar auch nicht alleine aber immerhin habe ich ja... hehehe..." Der General klatschte in die Hände und stand auf. "So jetzt weißt du alles, was du wissen musst. Nun werde ich die Zeigen, wie man sein Schwert pflegt und auf was du trotz deiner gewissen Unverwundbarkeit achten musst. Und sobald sich die Sonne den Horizont zuneigt stechen wir in See und bald ist der Graf passé! Hahahaha." Beschwingt ging Kugenheim vorraus und Hans folgte ihm, ausnahmsweise zufrieden mit dem was dieser ihm jetzt beibringen wollte. "Endlich mal was vernünftiges.", fuhr es durch Hans' Kopf, "Auch wenn er sich diesen dämlich Reim hätte sparen können. Aber was soll's? Heute Nacht werden sich einige Dinge ändern..." Auf Bosrebb verlief derweil alles friedlich: Sepp presste den ganzen Vormittag die restlichen Ölsamen aus und war heilfroh als er dies geschafft hatte. Naja, bis Tanja ihn in die Bibliothek bestellte, damit er ihr dort hilft. "Damit wäre der Tag dann im Eimer.", murmelte er enttäuscht und machte sich auf den Weg. Mit Absicht lies er sich ein wenig Zeit und schlenderte hier und da im Schloss herum, bis - ja bis ein laut gackerndes Etwas mit einem affenzahn an ihm vorbeiflog, dichtgefolgt von James, der wütend einen Besen schwang. Doch als er Sepp sah und das Ding gerade um die nächste Ecke bog, gab er seine Jagd auf. "Na wartet! Sie, Sie elender Dieb Sie!", rief er dem Wesen hinterher. "Wenn ich mal raten darf James: Es war dieses Tier, was du neulich erwähnt hast?", fragte Sepp einerseits interessiert andererseits froh, dass er noch etwas Zeit schinden konnte. "Sehr richtig Mylord.", gab James zur Antwort und lehnte den Besen an eine Wand. "Es beschämt micht etwas, dass Sie mich in einem meiner seltenen wütenden Momenten erwischt haben. Sie müssen wissen, dass dieses "Tier" schon seit geraumer Zeit die Küchenabfälle und dies und jenes aus dem Vorratsraum mitgehen lässt. Doch heute, sowieso schon emotional aufgewühlt wie ich war, erwischte ich es auf frischer Tat und da riss mir einfach der Geduldsfaden.", er verneigte sich tief, "Ich bitte deshalb vielmals um Verzeihung." "Ach das macht doch nichts.", winkte der Junge ab, "Jeder wird mal sauer. Doch ich glaube ich sollte mich beeilen in die Bibliothek zu kommen sonst..." "SEPP!!!", tönte es da schon wie gerufen und befürchtet, "Wo bei allen guten Geistern bleibst du?!" "Komme schon Tanja!", rief er, seufzte laut und machte sich auf den Weg. Es sollte ein langer und harter Arbeitstag für Sepp werden: Sehr zu seinem Leidwesen nämlich war dieses Tier, scheinbar ein Vogel, in die Bibliothek geflüchtet und dort ein heilloses Chaos angerichtet, bevor es wieder verschwand. So verbrachten Tanja und Sepp geraume Zeit damit die verstreuten Bücher wieder einzusammeln - keine einfache und vor allem schöne Arbeit. Es verwunderte also nicht im geringsten, dass er sich am Aben völlig erschöpft ins Bett fallen lies und in einen tiefen und festen Schlaf fiel. Aber geruhsam sollte diese Nacht für ihn nicht werden... Denn während die Sonne sich für heute verabschiedete glitt ein kleines Holzboot langsam ins Wasser, besetzt mit Kugenheim und Hans - der im übrigen rudern durfte. "Das machst du sehr gut!", lobte ihn der General, als er merkte, dass sie schnell an Fahrt gewannen, "Wenn du so weiter ruderst sind wir in wenigen Stunden auf Bosrebb angelangt." Hans beachtete das Lob nur geringfügig, sondern konzentrierte sich ganz und alleine darauf endlich von diesem blöden Eiland wegzukommen und früher oder später auch diese Nervensäge Kugenheim loszuwerden. "Ein Glück, dass ich keine Zähne habe.", dachte er sarkastisch, "Denn die wären sonst beim ganzen Knirschen damit schon kaputt geworden." Die Übefahrt verlief ohne große Zwischenfälle, sie war geradezu langweilig, weshalb Kugenheim angelegentlich drohte einzunicken - was Hand durch das geschickte erzeugen einer "zufällig" auftauchenden Welle zu verhindern wusste. Mittlerweile war das Abendrot gänzlich dem dunklen Blau der Nacht gewichen und unzähligen Sterne sowie der große dicke Mond selbst leuchteten am Frimament. In diese nächtliche Stille brach irgendwann das laute Knirschen des Sandes und Kieses ein: Die Reisenden hatten das erste Teilziel erreicht... Etwas unbeholfen stolperte der General auf den Strand von Bosrebbs Westküste - das lange Sitzen hatte seine Beine steif und taub gemacht. Hans dagegen sprang behände aus dem Boot und sah sich um. "So Hans! Da wären wir!", verkündete Kugenheim zuversichtlich, "Jetzt müssen wir nur noch zum Schloss spazieren und..." "Es ist noch zu früh.", unterbrach Hans ruhig, aber sehr bestimmt. "Wie meinst du das jetzt?", wollte der Alte wissen und fügte hinzu, "Und fall mir vor allem nicht ständig ins Wort!" "Ich meine so wie ich es sage, Chef: Es ist noch zu früh.", wiederholte Hans, "Die Sonne ist erst vor wenigen Stunden untergegangen." "Ja und?!" "Lasst mich bitte ausreden. Also es ist noch nicht so lange Dunkel und wenn wir uns jetzt schon am Schild des Schlosses zu schaffen machen, kriegt das vielleicht einer mit und wer weiß, was das für Folgen haben kann." "Da könntest du recht haben...", lenkte Kugenheim ein, "Dann warten wir eben noch bis Mitternacht. Jetzt kurz vor dem Erreichen meines Ziele sollte ich mir keinen Patzer erlauben!" "Meine Rede...", meinte Hans leise und lächelte böse. So verbrachten die Zwei die nächsten Stunden scheinbar mit nichtstun am nächtlichen Strand von Bosrebb. In Wahrheit aber dachte jeder mit Vorfreude über die kommenden Ereignisse nach. wobei Hans mehr Grund zur Freude hatte - er würde nämlich eher bekommen was er wollte... Von allen Geschehnissen unberührt zog der Mond weiter seine Bahn und signalisierte allen Kundigen: Mitternacht brach an! Erfreut erhob sich der General aus seinem Schneidersitz und meinte entschlossen zu Hans: "Es ist soweit! Jetzt auf zum Schloss!" Zuvor kramte er aber aus einer kleinen Tasche, die vor allem Proviant für die bevorstehende Reise enthielt, jenen schwarzen Kapuzenumhang mit dem er auch das Gasthaus betrat. Vorsichtig schlichen sie den schmalen Weg von Strand in die Siedlung hinauf. Im fahlen Mondlich sah man dann zwei Gestalten durchs Dorf geistern, wobei eine stets geduckt und nervös zwischen den Häusern herumhuschte und sich ständig umsah - dies war General Kugenheim. Währendessen die andere, also Hans, ganz normal wie ein später Wanderer oder Nachzügler durch die Siedlung schritt. "Nicht so auffällig Hans!", zischte Kugenheim, während er wie ein Dieb an den Wänden der Häuser entlangschlich. Dieser rollte nur mit den Augen, tat aber wie ihm befohlen. Geraume Zeit später hatten sie die Siedlung weit hinter sich gelassen. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich nun die prächtige Landschaft der Grafschaft von Nüsske. (Die auch im Mondlicht super auf einem Gemälde aussehen würde... Sofern jemand auf den Gedanken käme um Mitternacht ein Landschaftspotrait zu malen...) Den schmalen Feldweg folgend erreichten sie nun endlich ihr zweites Teilziel: Das Schloss des Grafen von Nüsske. Für Laien war es zwar nicht zu erkennen, aber Hans und ausnahmsweise auch Kugenheim sahen den leicht glimmenden Schutzschild, der das Schloss umhüllte. Der alte General klatschte laut in die Hände. "So Hans! Da wären wir! Bring dich in Position und dann feuern wir auf meinen Befehl hin eine ordentliche Salve an schwarzer Magie auf dieses Ding!", erklärte Kugenheim aufgeregt, aber Hans rührte sich nicht. "Was ist?!", wollte der alte Veteran wissen und klang dabei gar nicht freundlich, "Warum hörst du nicht?! Hast du was nicht verstanden?" "Oh, doch, doch!", gab dieser zur Antwort, machte aber trotzdem keinerlei anstalten sich zu bewegen. "Und WARUM hörst du dann nicht?!", schnauzte ihn Kugenheim sichtlich ungehalten an, "Wir vergeuden Mondlicht und wertvolle Zeit!" "Ach weisst du Kucheneimer ich hab mir noch ein paar Gedanken zu deinem Plan gemacht: Da gibt es nämlich einige Punkte, die man ändern sollte.", erwiderte Hans ungerührt. "Das heisst Kugenheimer!!! Und du sollt dir keine Gedanken machen, du sollst spuren wenn ich es will und nichts weiter!!!", brüllte er, rot vor Zorn über diesen plötzlichen Ungehorsam, "Also beweg dich vedammt noch mal endlich und tu etwas!!! DAS IST EIN BEFEHL!!!" Blanke Wut funkelte in Kugenheim's Augen, während er auf eine Reaktion seines Gehilfen wartete. Wider Erwarten begann Hans tatsächlich seine Position einzunehmen. "Na also! Warum nicht gleich so?!", murrte der General wieder etwas sanfter. Er wollte das Zeichen zum Angriff geben als Hans erneut zu sprechen begann. "Das wäre der erste zu ändernde Punkt, alter Mann: Ich bin nicht deine willenlose Marionette!" "Fängst du schon wieder damit an?! Du bist ein Knecht und nichts weiter!!!" "Pah!", meinte Hans bloss verächtlich und spuckte vor die Füße des Generals, "DU hast mir gar nichts zu sagen! Ich bin mein eigener Herr und so langsam gehst du mir ziemlich auf die Nerven!" "Willst du mir etwa drohen?!!", knirschte der General rasend. "Und ob ich das will du alter, gebrechlicher Tattergreis du!" "Na warte ich werde dir Manieren beibringen!!!", schrie Kugenheim zornig und stürzte sich auf Hans - oder eher: Er wollte sich auf ihn stürzen, doch dann ging alles ganz schnell. Kugenheim war schon im Sprung, als Hans ihm gelassen auswich und, bevor der Alte auf den Boden prallte, einen Blitz aus schwarzer Magie abfeuerte. Verdutzt fand sich der General eingesperrt in einer schwebenden, magischen Kugel wieder. "Lass mich sofort hier raus!!!", kreischte er schäumend, "Ich bin General Xaver Kugenheim! Dein Schöpfer und Meister! Du hast mir zu gehorchen!!!" "Einen Dreck hab ich!", entgegnete Hans ruhig aber bestimmt, "Du hast gut daran getan mich zu erschaffen, aber schlecht, mich nur als Sklaven missbrauchen zu wollen. Ich habe einen eigenen Willen, bin ein eigenständiges Lebewesen, aber du hast das all die Zeit lang nicht einen Augenblick lang gemerkt. Wundern tut es mich bei deinem vermurksten Leben allerdings nicht. Du hast all das nur getan und eingefädelt, weil dein Stolz verletzt war und der Hass auf den Grafen in dir brennt wie ein Feuer in einem Schmiedeofen. Du warst blind, hattest nur deine Rache vor Augen, da war es nicht schwer sich einen eigenen Plan auszudenken. Und da wären wir schon bei Punkt zwei: Ich werde nun das Ruder übernehmen und mir an deiner statt diese große Macht unter den Nagel reißen. Hahaha!" "Was?!", brachte Kugenheim nur heraus, der unbändige Hass schnürrte ihm beinahe die Kehle zu, "Du elender Verräter! Ich habe dir vertraut!!!" "Hast du?", fragte Hans spöttisch und grinste böse, "Dann bist du ja noch dümmer als ich ohnehin schon gelaubt habe, aber gut. Ich muss los, mir die Karte zur Nomomatrex holen!" Ohnmächtig hämmerte der General gegen die Innenwand der Kugel - obwohl ihm klar war, dass er diese wohl nicht mehr lebend verlassen würde - bis er mit einem Mal innehielt und von einem Augenblick auf den anderen in lautes Gelächter ausbrach. Verdutzt hielt Hans inne. "Was ist los? Bist du schon dem Alterswahnsinn anheim gefallen?" "Nicht im geringsten. Hahahahaha!", prustete der Alte, "Doch du brüstest dich damit mich hinters Licht geführt und nun ausgetrickst zu haben und hast doch das wichtigste vergessen! Hahahaha! Zu komisch. Dabei habe ich es dir erst heute Morgen erzählt. Hihihihihi!" Die Mimik von Hans verzog sich, entgegen Xaver Kugenheims Erwartung, in keinster Weise. Nein! Es schien, dass Hans noch fieser grinste als vorher schon und das reichte damit das Lachen des Generals erstarb und er ein wenig bleich wurde. "Warum grinst du immer noch?!", fragte er leicht nervös, Hans wurde ihm unheimlich, "Du weisst doch, dass du dir ins eigene Fleisch geschnitten hast indem du mich hier eingesperrt hast! Denn wie willst du alleine den Schutzschirm des Schlosses brechen, wenn man mindestens Zwei mächtige Magier braucht?" "Ganz einfach: Mit einer Armee." "Mit einer Armee? Mit einer Armee?!" Der alte Veteran verstand nicht recht und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen. " Wo willst du denn eine herholen?! Hier gibt es weit und breit keine Armee du Dummkopf! Gib einfach zu, dass du dich verrechnet hast, lass mich raus und wir werden als gleichwertige Partner agieren.", bot er an und machte ein versöhnliches Gesicht, "In Ordnung?" Hans schwieg einen Augenblick lang, bevor er sich zu einer Antwort bequemte. "Welche Armee? Welche Armee? Hahaha! Sieh dir die Umgebung gut an, denn bald wird hier die mächtigste Armee, die diese Welt je gesehen hat, stehen!" verkündete er siegessicher und pfiff einmal laut. Auf dieses Stichwort hin kroch Schlamper aus einer, der in der nähe des Schlosses wachsenden, Büsche und verneigte sich vor ihm. "Der Meister hat mich gerufen?", fragte Schlamper und sah seinen Herrn an. "In der Tat. Gurkenschleimer darf ich vorstellen: Schlamper, mein Stellvertreter und das erste von mir erschaffene Wesen - was du allerdings auch nicht gemerkt hast." Ungläubig starrte Kugenheim auf dieses windige etwas. "Ha! Und damit willst du also das Schloss stürmen?! Mit diesem Möchtegern?!" "Mund halten Opi!", befahl Hans harrsch, "Ich bin nämlich noch nicht fertig. Jetzt sieh gut zu, dann lernst du vielleicht was fürs nächste Leben!" Er schloss seine Augen, streckte seine beiden Arme weit voneinander aus, konzentrierte sich und sammelte seine magischen Kräfte. Nach und nach bildeten sich zwei kleine Kugeln in seinen Händen die rasch an Größe zunahmen. Immer weiter wuchsen diese an - sie erreichten schon fast den Durchmesser eines großen Waschzubers - bis er die Augen wieder öffnete. Auf dieses Zeichen hin zerteilten sich die beiden großen Kugeln zu abertausend kleinen, die sich in die komplette Umgebung verstreuten. Nach nur wenigen Atemzügen wurden aus diesen Kugeln bizarre Wesen - so wie es Schlamper und Hans waren. Manche sahen aus wie Menschen mit roten, eckigen Köpfen, andere wie Fische, doch die meisten ähnelten einem Luftballon; nur in den verschiedensten Variationen. Zufrieden blickte Hans auf dieses Heer und meinte spöttisch zu Kugenheim. "Siehst du? Da hast du deine Armee!" Hans wartete die Antwort seines Schöpfers gar nicht ab, sondern wante sich seiner frischgeschaffenen Armee zu, welche still und gespannt seiner Worte harrten. "Meine Kämpfer!", begann er feierlich und breite seine Arme aus, "Von diesem Zeitpunkt an seit ihr auf dem besten Weg die neuen Besatzer dieses Inselchens und später der ganzen Welt zu werden! Ihr seit eine Armee, welche sich vor den Waffen der Feinde nicht allzusehr fürchten müsst - aber sie vor euch! Eine Armee die wild und quasi unzerstörbar ist! Ihr seit die Crollon-Armee!!!" Kaum hatte er diese Worte zu ende gesprochen begann seine Horde laut und entschlossen zu johlen. Entschlossen diese Insel tatsächlich einzunehmen... 1.6 Das Schloss wird gestürmt Nachdem sich die Massen wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten musterte Hans, dicht gefolgt von Schlamper, noch einmal gründlich das riesige Heer, welches nun vor ihm lag. "Perfekt!", murmelte er höchsterfreut, "Alles und alle sind so wie ich es mir erdacht und vorgestellt habe." Er trat wieder zur Kugel in der Kugenheim saß und rief: "Die Generäle mögen sich bitte hier einfinden!" Schon lösten sich fünf mehr oder weniger eindrucksvolle; dafür aber auf jeden Fall einzigartige; Croollons aus der Armee und verneigten sich vor ihrem Schöpfer. "Meister Hans, wir sind einsatzbereit.", verkündete einer der Fünf. "Sehr schön!", meinte Hans, "Dann vergeuden wir keine weitere Zeit mehr. Hier der Plan in Kurzfassung: Ich zaubere jeden von euch erstmal mit einem Teil meiner Armee in eine die nächstgelegnen Gebiete. Dort angekommen nutzt ihr das Überraschungsmoment und besetzt es. Weitere Einzelheiten erfahrt ihr telepathisch sobald ich die Nomomatrex in meinem Besitz habe. Verstanden?" "Ja Meister Hans!", sprachen alle Fünf gleichzeitig. "In Ordnung! Los gehts!" Fünf helle Lichtblitze flackerten auf und alsbald war von den Generälen und einem Großteil der Croollon-Armee nichts mehr zu sehen. Nun wante sich Hans an Schlamper. "Jetzt zu dir! Ich werde dich mit den meisten anderen der verbliebenen Croollons auf die andere Inselhälfte bringen. Was du dann tun sollst erfährt du noch." "Sehr wohl Meister.", antworte Schlamper unter tiefen Bücklingen, "Meister Hans, wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben darf: Was passiert mit dem?" Dabei zeigte er auf den eingesperrten General. "Ach den Wurm hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Hm... Ja! Ich werde ihn einer meiner Generäle zusenden. Die können bestimmt mehr damit anfangen als ich im Moment." Soundtrack Lieder zur Nomomatrex: thumb|300px|left|Die gute Hälfte thumb|300px|right|Die böse Hälfte Kategorie:Chronik Kategorie:Veloci